Gundam Seed: Love on the battlefield
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: History seemed destined to repeat itself. But, could his love for her break the cycle of hate and conquer all the odds? Would there be a happy ending this time around? New weapons, new dangers, new twists and a new enemy. Would the good win out or would evil rein over the world and the PLANTS? Rated for strong language.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! So after the longest dry spell ever, I think I finally have cracked this writers block! Yay! So, it turns out I needed a new muse...and I found it in Gundam Seed (Mmm smexy Athrun) haha, so yeah This is my first Gundam Seed fic and I have steered away from the smut, to try and get my head back on track. So I hope you all enjoy, and I will endeavour to get my other project back on track! Thanks!

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Prologue_

Her breath came is frantically short pants. The chill made the air leaving her body visible in the half lit corridor. She did not notice the icy feel of the concrete floor under foot. She did not stop, nor turn her head, to look into the open doors she hurried passed. Her heart pounded. Lungs burning from breathing cold air in too fast. The sounds around her, were terrifying and it drove her onward. Fearing for her own life, she ran and ran and ran. Screams of death, shouts of anger and the crack of gunfire, filled her ears. And still, she ran. Not knowing where she was running to, only caring about fleeing from the horror behind her.

She had to get out. Had to get as far from it all as possible. Her life depended on her escaping this prison of nightmares and demons.

Reaching a set of double doors at full speed, she threw them open and was greeted by utter carnage. Giant robots were everywhere. Gunfire rained down around her, laser beams obliterated sections of the building she had just fled from. The ground rumbled and quaked, with every step those giants took. The battle leaving craters the size of a family saloon in the ground. Narrowly missing being caught beneath one of the robots, she made a break for the tree line. Just one single thought was clear in her mind in that moment, she did not want to die. Dashing into the trees, she blindly ran straight ahead. Branches grabbed at her blood stained gown. Thorns from bushes scraped her face, arms and legs. Stones and other debris cut into the soles of her feet.

But still, she fled. Like a scared animal. Racing as fast as her legs could move. Not knowing what lie ahead, but fearing what lie behind.

It seemed like forever before she came to a clear area. It was a winding dirt road. Likely the main one that led to the complex. Taking off at a dead run, she almost believed she would make it. With only the moonlight to guide her, she followed the road. The battle raged on. A loud noise caught her attention and she looked up. Stopping dead in the middle of the road, she stared mouth agape as two of those horrifying robots landed on the road blocking her path. Turning to run, she was stopped by a large hand, scooping her up off the ground. Screaming she squirmed and tried to get free. As she was brought closer to the body of the beast, her fear coupled with her lack of air intake, caused her to pass out. Her body went limp like a rag doll in the grasp of that metal hand.

~~~X~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 1_

"...she has many attributes that are not all that different from Coordinators, but her brain activity patterns are a bit odd. Can't quite pin it down." Said a man, sounding puzzled.

"I see. So you think she could be...similar to the Earth Alliances Extendeds?" Asked a concerned female voice.

"I can't say for sure. She may or may not be. It will take more testing to be sure. So far I've only done a preliminary set of tests." The man continued.

"I understand. Please keep me informed of any new developments Doctor." The woman replied.

Heels clicked on the floor, followed by an odd whooshing sound. The room all but fell silent, save for the clacking of keys on a keyboard and the creak of a chair. She couldn't say for sure, but she felt like she was back in the facility again. Only something was not as it was. The way the place smelt was strange, not like where she had been previously. And it was warmer too. It all felt, comfortable. Of course, she feared opening her eyes in case it was all an illusion to fool her...before she was punished for trying to escape. For trying to be free. So in her confusion, she kept her eyes closed and tried to make herself believe, that she was safe. Where ever this place was, she had no intention of angering them.

The whoosh sounded again and another set of footsteps entered. They were heavier, like a mans, but not as heavy as the one who had stayed in the room. Curiosity was beginning to nag at her. Wanting to look, yet fearing what she may see, she stayed still and quiet. Listening. There were two sets of footfalls and the "Doctors" made three. One set came close to her and stopped, the other was a little farther away. Straining her hearing, she tried to catch everything that was said around her.

"So doc, hows the patient?" A younger male voice said, a touch of cockiness to his tone.

"She's stable..." The Doctor replied "...and damn lucky you two found her and brought her here."

"Well that's good. Yeah, she was pretty lucky." The younger man chuckled "Good thing Yzak here noticed her. She'd be dead otherwise."

"Shut up Dearka! You think this is funny!?" Another young male voice, much closer though, snapped at the other "This girl was seconds away from being hit by a missile! And yet you laugh about it like it was no big deal! Idiot!"

"Take it easy Yzak. I was just saying. No need to get so uptight." There was more chuckling "Seriously your head is gonna explode if you keep loosing your temper like that."

"SHUT UP!"

"Will the both of you shut up!" The doctor barked "I have a patient in here and you two are yelling at each other like a couple of high school kids!"

"Sorry doc, but Yzak has always had a bad temper..." Dearka said with humour in his tone "...that always seems to-"

"I do not have a temper! And you better remember who your commanding officer is Dearka!" Yzak bellowed back "I can have you demoted any time I like you know."

"Ooooh a threat huh?" Now he was laughing "Bring it on."

"Why you..." There was an audible growling sound.

"Right that's it! Both of you, out!" The doctor demanded.

There was the sounds of feet on the floor, grousing voices and protests, before it went quiet. Not even the doctor was in the room. Now she dared to open her eyes. The room was white and off grey. Clean and it smelt of antiseptic. The bed she was on had crisp white sheets and a soft mattress. If this were an illusion, it was a damn good one. Sitting up, she looked around more taking in her surroundings. There was another bed, matching the one she currently was on and two large consoles at the foot of each. Between the two consoles, was a door. As she looked around, she became aware of the Cannula in the bend of her elbow. The thin clear pipe lead to a bag, hanging from a tall silver pole.

Gingerly she put her feet on the floor. It was cool, but not cold. Her feet were lightly bandaged, all the scratches to her arms and legs had been cleaned. Likely so had the wounds to her face also. Glancing up at the bag that hung on the frame, she wasn't too sure what the clear liquid within it was. Fear of the unknown, however, forced her to tug the Cannula out of her arm. Fluid spurted onto the floor as she stood, legs momentarily unsteady. Slowly, she stepped towards the door. Upon her approach it swooshed open, startling her for a second. Peering out into the hall, it was clear this wasn't the same facility. It all looked clean, just like the room she had awoken in.

The coast seemed clear. Quietly, she moved into the hall, taking the path to the left. Moving carefully, pressing her body to the wall at every sound, every voice. There were moments when she was almost discovered. But somehow, she managed to navigate her way deeper into this unfamiliar place. Turning another corner, she entered a cavernous room, that was alive with activity. Sticking to the shadows, she stealthily crept around. Until the moment she came a little more into the light and was greeted by a sight that terrified her. The entire room was full of the giant robots. Different colors, different styles. And, every last one of them had guns. Huge guns, that scared her to death.

All the people working in the hanger bay, suddenly stopped at the shrill scream that climbed above the din of work. Including, the silver haired commander.

"What the hell!? How did she get in here!?" Yzak demanded, looking to all the staff in the vicinity "Well? Idiots!"

He began to approach the girl with the shoulder length Violet hair. She only seemed to see danger and quickly backed away.

"Yzak, just take it easy with her, she looks terrified." Dearka said, coming up to the side of his friend.

"I can see that myself, Dearka." His tone was softer now, knowing his commanding voice might upset the girl further "I'm not going to hurt you, but you shouldn't be here, you need to go back to the Medical Bay."

She screamed anew, as Yzak reached for her wrist. It was then, that he and Dearka noticed there was blood trickling down her arm. One shared look and they knew, she wasn't entirely with it yet.

"Easy, we're not your enemy okay." Dearka said, as he and Yzak tried to keep the girl from running "Just let us take you back to the Doc so he can help you, alright."

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed, twisting and thrashing about "I don't wanna hurt anymore! I promise I'll be good!"

"Just calm down!" With a firm grip to her upper arms, Yzak made her look him in the eyes "Nobody is going to hurt you here. The Doctor isn't going to make you hurt. He is just going to help you feel better. So calm down."

With an expression akin to a Deer in headlights, she just stared. His stern expression stunned her. His words confused her. His grip frightened her. And yet, without even knowing the reason why, she felt he was being truthful with her. A slight nod, her breath held out of fear, she suddenly went limp in Yzak's arms, having fainted once more. Dearka called for a stretcher, which the girl was placed on and taken back to the doctor to be treated. The two old comrades, looked at each other, both knowing the other was thinking the same thing...

...what the hell had those bastards been doing to her in that facility?

~~~X~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 2_

It had been three years. Peace between the Earth and the PLANTS, had filled those years. It had begun tentatively enough, but with urging and direction from the right people, with strong voices that carried through space, it had settled unto the world and the colonies. There were still small factions who opposed the alliance between the two nations of Earth and the PLANTS. But they were the minority, not the majority. Every so often, a news report would pop up, detailing some small skirmish somewhere on Earth. But in all that, peace had ultimately ruled the day. Standing at the window, looking out at the sunny day while the seagulls flew high, she wanted this time to last.

"Pardon me Representative, but there is an urgent communiqué from the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairwoman." The middle aged man said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Thank you, I'll take it in here. Please put it through, Yamimoto." Replied the young blonde woman, as she turned toward her desk.

"Very good Princess." The man regretted that the moment it left his mouth.

"I have told everyone time and time again, Yamimoto, not to call me..." Her amber eyes narrowed and there was the barely restrained anger in her tone "...Princess!"

"My apologies Representative Athha!" He retreated at once, closing the doors behind him.

With a huff, Cagalli Yula Athha, the Chief Representative of the ORB Union, pressed the button to turn on the view screen. The face that greeted her was familiar, kind and had a warm friendly smile. Along with a bouncing pink ball, that kept spouting "No problem" every few seconds. The tension in her shoulders slackened and her guard lowered. Cagalli smiled back, at her friend and, possibly, future sister-in-law.

"Lacus, it's good to see you. How are you? How is Kira? Is my little brother staying out of trouble?" Cagalli smiled, leaning back against her desk in a relaxed posture.

"_I heard that Cagalli! I am NOT younger!" _The mid pitched male voice called from somewhere behind the screen Lacus was looking at.

"So you say. Hehe, but you have no proof Kira." Teasing him a bit, Cagalli laughed.

"_Hehe, oh you two_." Lacus cooed, the pink ball began to spout off phrases again "_Now shush Pinky dear, go and play by Kira now alright_."

"_I wanna play! No problem! Do you have a problem? I won't accept that!_" The ball bounced away, spouting every phrase it knew.

"So Lacus, what was so urgent?" Cagalli asked, her curiosity piqued.

"_As you know, there have been some incidents in the Equatorial Union recently. Things came to a boiling point just a few days ago_." Lacus looked concerned "_A facility was discovered, fighting erupted as some of the ZAFT forces attempted to gain access_."

"Oh no. How bad were the casualties? Is there anything we can do to help Lacus?" Cagalli was very concerned, it was tough for her to put aside her personal feelings on things of this nature.

"_The casualties were high, all due to the facility staff attempting to destroy the evidence of the terrible acts they were performing there_." Narrowing her bright blue eyes a bit, she continued "_They murdered many of the people they had captive there and fought hard against our troops...there was but one, single survivor._"

"Only one? My God, how terrible." Cagalli's amber eyes welled slightly with emotion "How can we help?"

"_The survivor is currently aboard a ZAFT carrier. They are making their way to you at this very moment, Cagalli, I am asking you to help this girl._" Lacus's eyes had that note of honesty to them, that Cagalli knew well.

"Of course, Lacus, we'll take care of her. Who is the officer in charge?" Cagalli was now moving around her desk to reach for the phone.

"_Thank you Cagalli_." Lacus felt relieved, though she knew her friend would never have said no "Y_ou'll be dealing directly with Commander Joule, of the Joule team._"

"Okay, I'll have an escort ship out to meet them and lead them in." She picked up the phone, pressed one of the blue buttons along the top, then after a few seconds it was answered "This is Chief Representative Athha, please have Admiral Zala report to me at once."

With that order given and received, Cagalli turned her attention back to the screen and Lacus, whom was now joined by Kira, Cagalli's twin brother. It warmed her heart to see her brother, her only remaining family left, so happy with the one he cared for so deeply. It also reminded her, of how she had hurt Athrun Zala in the past. Though they were still close and could count on each other when needed, they were no longer romantically involved. Cagalli had found someone new, a man more suited to be at her side in the political forum of her life. Though Athrun Zala, would forever hold a precious place within her heart. A dear friend, through the worst of anything.

"_So how is Athrun these days Cagalli? We haven't been in touch for a while, busy schedules getting in the way._" Kira asked, smiling as his BIRDY landed on his right shoulder.

"Oh he's fine, just being typical Athrun. Cool, calm and aloof." Chuckling Cagalli sighed "Still I do worry about him. What with my up coming wedding, I get the distinct feeling he has been avoiding me."

"_He probably has been. I'll bet it's tough on him, to see you marrying someone else._" A sad kind of smile this time, as Kira went on "_You know how he is, prefers not to bother someone if he thinks they are too busy._"

"I know, but still, I haven't actually gotten to speak to him in weeks. He always seems to have other things to do." She looked at her brother "Kira? Do you think we should be worried about him over doing things?"

"_Cagalli, I am sure he is alright. Athrun is one very determined guy and tougher than you might think._" The reassuring tone and smile were enough to ease her worrying, just like always.

"Thank you Kira, I just hope when things settle down he won't avoid me any longer." Cagalli was about to say more, when a light knock sounded on the doors "Enter."

As the doors opened, a tall lanky man strode in. He wore the typical white and blue uniform of an ORB officer, with the insignia on the lapels to denote Admiralty. His emerald eyes were quick to note the view screen and whom was on it, but he stopped at the front of the desk just like any other officer would. His deep blue hair came to his collar, with a large section that draped over his left eye. He saluted and then stood at ease. When the doors closed behind him, he relaxed further. Turning to face the screen, he smiled softly. It had been too long since he had seen his best friend. Of course, he had thrown himself into his duties.

"Kira, it's good to see you. Lacus. How are you both?" He said in a deeper tone than his friends and nodded in respect to his ex-fiancée, turning he looked at Cagalli, also his ex-girlfriend "You wanted to see me? Is something wrong?"

"Yes I did Athrun, I need you to take a ship out to greet and escort the ZAFT vessel headed our way." Cagalli told him "You'll be dealing with Commander Joule. They are bringing a survivor from a facility they found."

"A survivor? What kind of facility was it?" He looked from Cagalli to Kira and Lacus, it only registered as a slight twitch of his eye "So, Yzak is bringing the survivor, wonderful. Can't wait to see _him _again."

"_Oh come on Athrun, you two still at each other? Even after all these years?_" Kira asked, chuckling.

"He has the worst temper you could ever imagine and he hates my guts. All that aside, it should be good to see him again." Athrun smiled, knowing it wouldn't all be bad "So what information do we have to go on?"

"_From the report Commander Joule submitted, the facility was being used for...human experimentation._" Lacus looked uncomfortable and disgusted.

"_It appears that they were using this place much like the Lodonia Lab, only to a higher degree._" Kira added, placing a hand to Lacus's shoulder.

"I see. So, you believe this survivor is one of a new generation of Extendeds?" Athrun knew the question was on all their minds.

"_It certainly looks that way. Due to ORB being the closest ally, I have instructed the Commander to bring her to you. She needs proper care._" Lacus explained, looking a bit more distressed now.

"Proper care? Lacus what do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked her, concerned.

"_From the report the Commander submitted, the young woman fainted after leaving the Medical Bay and finding herself in the Mobile Suit Hanger of the ship._" Lacus told Cagalli "_It appeared clear to Mr Joule and Mr Elsman, that this woman had been subjected to some terrible things._"

"We'll take good care of her. ORB has top rated Medical Facilities." Athrun assured "I'll see to it personally that she is well looked after, Lacus. I promise."

Kira nodded to his best friend, Lacus sighed with relief. They both knew, they could count on Athrun and Cagalli to do what was best.

"_Thank you, Athrun, Cagalli._ _That relieves me to know she will be well cared for. It truly is not fair for her to have been treated...like those cruel people had been doing._" Looking sad, Lacus turned to look up at Kira, his gentle smile could always ease her mind and heart.

"_The carrier is the Carpathian, Athrun. And please, try not to fight with Yzak._" Kira said, laughing a little bit.

"I make no promises on that aspect." Athrun replied "You know how Yzak is Kira."

"Anyway, you should get things under way Athrun." Cagalli told him, turning to the screen she added "I'll be sure to update you daily on her progress, Lacus."

"_Thank you, I appreciate that._" A buzzer sounded and Lacus sighed "_Well, I have to be going, I am due at the council meeting._"

"Alright, Lacus, we'll speak soon okay. Take care both of you." Cagalli said, smiling softly at the two, before the screen went black.

Returning to her chair behind the desk, Cagalli sat, as Athrun used the secondary phone on the desk to call the docks.

"This is Admiral Zala, put me through to the Tassel." After a moment of silence he went on "Get the ship ready to depart, I will be there momentarily. Our orders are to meet and escort the ZAFT carrier Carpathian into port here at ORB."

He listened for a moment, then ended the call. It was then, the silence filled the room. He looked at Cagalli and she at him. Clearing his throat, Athrun began to say something. At that very moment, so did Cagalli. Awkwardness ensued for a moment more, before they both laughed a little. It seemed the ice had been broken and they didn't feel quite so uneasy with each other as they had mere minutes before. Rising from her seat, the blonde walked around the desk to stand before Athrun. He was still a foot taller than her and still had that air of cool, calm and collected authority. Something she admired. Two and a half years ago, they had been a couple. Though both their duties kept them rather busy...and that, was how the cracks began and their romantic relationship had fallen apart.

"Athrun I..." Cagalli hesitated now, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say.

"Cagalli, it's okay." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently squeezed "I'm not mad or upset or any of that. I've just been busy, that's all."

"Is that even the whole truth Athrun?" Those amber eyes looked at him, a look he knew well.

She did not fully believe him. He barely believed himself, to be fair. She truly did know him well.

"Okay, look, I admit I was surprised and just a little upset, at first." He told her, those emerald eyes so soft "But, I understand. You have a life too. Just because it didn't work out between you and I, doesn't mean you have to be unhappy for the rest of your life. Okay?"

"Athrun..." Cagalli could not keep her eyes from welling up "I'm so sorry for all that passed between us, when we..."

"Don't give it a second thought Cagalli." He began to stride for the door "I'm really alright. Please, just trust me."

"Right." She replied as he left the room, to go do his job, the task she had assigned him.

The room fell silent and she returned to her desk chair, settling in to finish the paper work she had been neglecting before Lacus had contacted her. This was one part of being ORB's Chief Representative, that she loathed. She much preferred to be active as opposed to sitting behind a desk or standing behind a podium. But with all the power she had, came all those annoyingly mundane responsibilities. If she could have her way, Cagalli would be out, in the sunlight, walking along the shore of the place she loved. Her home. The small but prosperous country of ORB.

~~~X~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 3_

This place, was very different to the one she had known much of her young life. Before, in the facility, she had been subjected to pain and mental tinkering. But here, she wasn't in a plain white room with a basic bed and a door that locked from the outside with bars covering the small single window. No, here was nicer. It was clean, warm and comfortable. Everyday, the doctor and the nurse would come in and check her over. The nice lady who cleaned, would always bring fresh flowers that smelt of summer. The sun would beam in through the big windows and the best thing in her opinion...she wasn't strapped down. Free to roam the room, if she wanted to.

The girl who was in charge, Cagalli she said her name was, wasn't much older than herself. Though she couldn't say for certain, what her age was. She knew, it had to be somewhere around the twenty one year mark. Cagalli had been so kind to her. Little by little she had opened up to her. And then there was that man. A deep soothing voice, clear green eyes and hair the color of the dusk sky. She liked him a lot. Athrun, he had told her his name was. Sometimes he was in uniform when he visited her, sometimes casual clothing. Either way, she never felt threatened by him, not once. In fact, Mina admitted to herself, she liked him much more than she did Cagalli. He made her stomach feel all fluttery, whenever he was around.

Mina Kiyani, was her name. Her hair was shoulder length and Violet like a an Orchid. She was about the same height as Cagalli, with a slender frame and hands that were fit to play the piano. If she knew how to. But at that moment, she was happily sat on the window sill, gazing out and enjoying the feel of the gentle breeze on her face. The door opened, but she didn't move. She was perfectly relaxed. Cagalli entered the room and smiled. When Mina had first come to them, she had been a terrified young woman. But with care and kindness, Cagalli had watched her change from scared to comfortable. She had also noticed, the way Mina would look at Athrun.

Walking over to where Mina sat, Cagalli noted today she was wearing a soft green summer dress, that stopped at her knees. Her arms were bare in the strappy dress. There was a deep green silk sash around her waist and her feet were bare. As the breeze carried in the scent of the ocean, her purple locks danced gently. Cagalli took a seat beside Mina, looking out the window with her. She would give anything to have some time off, to just enjoy the nice weather. However, she could only spare free time to visit with Mina. It seemed so strange to her, that from what the doctor could ascertain, Mina was twenty one years old, but her mental state was a little younger, hovering somewhere in what would have been her mid teens. As with Yzak and Dearka, Cagalli pondered what those sick bastards had been doing in that lab.

"It's a pretty day out isn't it?" Cagalli suddenly said, sighing after "I sure wish I had time to go enjoy it."

"Your in charge right?" Mina replied "Aren't you allowed to just take a day off?"

"If only it were that simple, Mina." A soft chuckle "Being the head of the country, leaves you very little time for yourself. I'm surprised I have time for Kazuhiko at all."

"Cagalli, what does it mean, to get married?" Those intense red eyes now turned to Cagalli "I don't understand it."

"Well, to get married is to be in love with someone who feels the same about you and is understanding and supportive about whatever job you do." Cagalli tried to explain "It's like, promising to be by that persons side, for the rest of your life, no matter what."

"Oh. So it's a good thing, then." Mina replied, going back to looking out the window "Maybe someday, I can get married too."

"It's possible, Mina. You just have to find that some one special." Deciding to try and ferret out some information, Cagalli asked "So, is there any guy you like Mina?"

"Like?" Mina did an adorable sort of pout as she thought "Well, I like lots of people here, they're all so nice and I like when Athrun visits me too."

It was a small thread and Cagalli was going to tug on it a little to find the truth.

"You seem really fond of him." She smiled, touched Mina's arm lightly "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"A crush?" Mina looked at Cagalli and blinked "Is that when you...well your tummy feels all...like fluttery inside?"

"That sounds about right." She chuckled softly "I think we can safely say that is a yes Mina."

"He's so nice. Kind to me, just like everyone else here." Mina smiled "But, do I have to stay indoors forever?"

"That's just how Athrun is, kindness is second nature to him." Once the question was asked, Cagalli looked concerned "Well, it's just for a while, till the doctor is sure that your alright. Are you still having the night terrors?"

"But I feel alright. Doesn't that mean I am better?" Mina said and looked at her hands that rested in her lap "Sometimes, not as often as before though."

"Well I think it would be best if you stay here at the mansion, till your free of those." Placing a gentle hand over Mina's, Cagalli got her attention " Maybe we could talk to the doctor, about letting you go outside in the gardens, with a guard of course."

"A guard?"

"For your protection, Mina. I think it would be best to have someone watching over you." Cagalli explained, just as the door opened again.

Both girls looked over to see whom had come in. Athrun suddenly felt uneasy. It was never good when two girls looked at a guy like that. Of course he had heard the last part of the conversation on his way in.

"I couldn't help but overhear, I have some time off owed to me, I could take it and be her guard so she can get out of this room." He said, looking all serious "If that's alright by you Mina."

Mina's cheeks flushed pink, her voice leaving her for a moment. Cagalli thought on it for a moment or so, then stood up. Facing Athrun, she noted he was carrying something, that looked familiar to her. But from where, she could not say.

"I'm happy to grant you the time off, I think it would be good for Mina to get outside for a bit and I feel she will be just fine with you watching over her Athrun." Cagalli smiled at him, she knew she could trust him.

"Well Cagalli's on board with it, so what do you say Mina?" Athrun approached her "Would you like to go outside, take a walk in the gardens with me?"

As Mina looked up, her ruby eyes lit up. She stood, rather quickly, holding her hands together in front of her. He could not deny, she looked so cute that way. So innocent even after all that she had been through. Her gentle spirit was still strong. Athrun smiled at her, the item he held moved. Making him chuckle a little bit.

Both girls blinked at it. Just what was under that handkerchief?

"Athrun, what on earth is that?" Cagalli pointed to it.

"Ah, well, it's a gift..." Now he flushed pink "...for Mina."

"F-for me?" She asked "What is it Athrun?"

"Well, I figured seeing as you were inside all the time you might like to have a companion. My friend, Kira, still keeps the one I gave him from when were little kids."

Pulling the handkerchief off the item, it suddenly sprung to life, flying around the room and saying "Birdy!". It was different to the one Kira had. Where his was green and yellow, this one was blue and green. It flew around the room, before coming to rest on Athrun's outstretched hand. He then presented the BIRDY to Mina, smiling as he did so.

"I hope you like it." Athrun told her.

As it hopped from his hand to hers, she giggled. She had never seen anything like it ever before. But, she had to admit, it was cute and he had made it for her. Which made the little robotic bird all the more special to her. It flew across the room once more, to settle on the bed post. Mina turned to Athrun and without warning, hugged him tightly. Cagalli laughed, covering her mouth to try and hide it. Athrun looked stunned and not too sure where to put his hands. But the squeeze Mina was applying on him, was stronger than he expected it to be.

"I love it! Thank you Athrun!" Mina said, the joy evident in her tone "I'm going to take really good care of him and keep him always."

Just that smile and the joy in her eyes, made Athrun's heart melt. Cagalli smiled at the sight before her. He looked as though he might pass out. It crossed her mind that he might not do anything and just stand there while the girl hugged him. Almost as if he read her mind, Athrun finally caved in and put his arms lightly around Mina. Though his cheeks still hinted of blush. Apparently happy with the response, Mina let go and smiled big and bright at Athrun. Once again, his heart melted. How did she manage to do that to him? He wondered. They both watched, as Mina walked toward her new companion and began talking to it, like it were a flesh and blood bird.

"I'd say that was a hit." Cagalli commented, coming to stand beside Athrun "You really seem to have a knack for knowing what robot to give."

"I think your right, she seems genuinely pleased with it." He replied, then looked at his former love "I guess so, of course, I never made you one since I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

"And you would be right on that point." She nodded "Robots, such as this BIRDY and Kira's one are cute sure but not my kinda thing."

"Never been into the Haro's either?" Athrun asked, chuckling softly when he got a glare in response "I'll take that as a no then."

"They are annoying when in groups." Cagalli groused "How does my brother put up with so many?"

"He loves Lacus with all his heart." He stated simply, looking over at Mina again "It's like he doesn't even notice them much."

"How can you _not _notice them. They talk all the time!" Cagalli laughed now, realizing how silly it all sounded.

"I know, it's funny at first, but gets old very quickly." Athrun chuckled, wondering why he made so darn many of those bouncing talking balls for Lacus.

Mina was talking to the robotic bird again, suddenly backing away from it towards the pair. She held out her hand and called it. As it flew to her and perched upon her hand, she gasped and then giggled. It was like watching a kid a Christmas with a new toy. She beamed up at Athrun. And for the third time in mere minutes, his heart melted. A feeling stirred within his chest. He knew it, but wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not even to himself. For now, he wanted to play things safe. After all, his relationships famously never worked out for long. The nurse entered the room, signalling that it was time for Cagalli and Athrun to leave, so she could do her checks.

Mina pouted a little, wishing they could stay. But work and duties called them away. The nurse went about her tasks, as Mina talked and showed her the gift Athrun had given her. The pair walked together out of the mansion, discussing how far they could safely allow Mina to go, when Athrun would guard her. At the base of the main steps, they parted ways. Cagalli to her chauffeur driven black car and Athrun to his sporty convertible. With a genial wave to each other, they both headed off. Cagalli, to a meeting with her wedding planner. Athrun, to the Military base to put some recruits through training. Once the nurse was done, Mina went back to the window sill, with her BIRDY for company and daydreamed about the time she would get to spend with Athrun. Alone. Just the two of them.

Would she be able to learn anymore about him? Did she have the courage to ask him if he liked her the way Cagalli said she liked him? All those questions, all those thoughts, danced around in her head till dinner time. And, later that evening, vivid dreams came to her while she slept, about the midnight haired man with the dazzling green eyes and a voice so deep it seemed to make her shiver inside.

~~~X~~~


	5. Chapter 4

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 4_

"Things will only get worse the longer the subject is missing." The scientist told the Captain.

"I'm aware of that. I have informants searching the globe for any trace of the girl." Captain Leon Takinaki replied, sounding irritated.

"But Captain, you don't seem to grasp the direness of this situation..." the man insisted "...if we don't get her back, and soon, all our hard work will be undone."

"You think I don't understand?" Takinaki glared at the man "If your people hadn't been so damned stupid in the first place, she would never have gotten loose!"

"But, but, how could they have stopped her!? They were under attack by ZAFT!" he protested, but stopped short as the glare turned into a low snarl "I, well that is to say that they...did their best...considering..."

"Considering they were utterly useless and failed to destroy anything before the enemy got hold of it!" Takinaki walked to the window, looking in at the latest batch in the testing phase "Out of all the subjects she and the other one were the only two viable candidates. Now the enemy will learn of what we have achieved and likely find a counter measure to it."

"I think it is highly unlikely that any counter measure will work Captain, we have strived to create the ultimate soldiers. They can easily blend in with crowds and yet be programmed to complete a task with just a word to trigger it."

"A block word." The Captain huffed "That sort of thing caused the Earth Alliance many problems with their versions of soldiers."

"That won't happen with ours Captain. I assure you." The man said feeling a little uneasy, making a promise he was unsure he could keep.

"You _assured_ me the facility built deep in the mountains wouldn't be found. But it was. Yet you stand there and make more pathetic promises?" Leon spun on the man, striding toward him "Do you think me a fool?"

"N-no sir! I was merely saying that..." The panicked man stuttered as he backed up, till the wall blocked his retreat.

"There are no absolutes in this world, unless we _make _them ourselves! Control the course of the world and the actions of those we rule!" Takinaki all but barked in the mans face "Now, stop wasting time and get to work on the next batch."

The poor man stuttered his response and scurried away to continue his work. The Captain headed out the door. He needed to see what, if any, information his sources had dug up on the girl. He didn't consider her a human being, no, merely a tool to be used. Leaving the building, he could hear the sounds of wolves howling in the distance. He considered himself to be like them. Determined, cunning and wily. Once settled in the Jeep, the young officer drove off toward the base. Leon Takinaki stared straight ahead, though his thoughts were elsewhere. That girl was a costly endeavour and they had to get her back. Or else this experiment would be halted permanently. He wasn't about to fail, like those imbeciles from the Atlantic Federation had. These subjects were the fifth editions. The most advanced to date.

Failing to recover the girl...was not an option.

~~~X~~~

The meeting was not going smoothly. Leon had known prior to being summoned, that he was going to be reprimanded for several mistakes with the program. Not least, the loss of a subject. He stood before the panel of men, straight as an arrow, neat as a pin. They squabbled, shouting and hurling insults back and forth across the large conference table. These men, Leon thought, were no better than spoilt children. The way they tried to lay blame on each other or even on Leon himself. He knew it was an error in judgement on his part. He did not need to be told that. Repeatedly. Though during the raid at the facility in the southern Equatorial Union, it was his hand picked soldiers whom had defended to the bitter end, against the ZAFT attack.

And in that melee of gunfire and explosions, the most advanced of their current line of Extendeds escaped into the world. Somewhere.

As the men continued to bicker, Leon noticed a woman in the corner, partially shrouded in shadow. She looked elegant in her pinstripe skirt suit. Charcoal grey high heels, to match nicely with the dark ash grey of her suit. She would take a draw now and then from a cigarette that was placed into a holder, that glistened like Mother Of Pearl. With the men of the panel starting to get more and more out of hand, with the shouting and blaming, she finally stood from her seat. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she approached the conference table. She stopped at the head of it, directly opposite to Leon. Now he got a good look at the raven haired woman, with deep Aubergine colored lips and nails to match.

"Gentlemen! Settle down gentlemen!" She said, raising her voice above the din, with a commanding tone.

As if by magic, each of the eight men, slowly began to quiet down. They looked in her direction, as if awaiting a command. With their attention on her, the woman placed her hands on the table and leaned lower into the light. Her eyes were the color of a winters dawn, dusky and just slightly tinted with a lavender hue. But, they portrayed strength and dominance. Leon had never met this woman before, but from the reaction of the panel and his own intrigue, he was sure that she was in charge. More so than the men whom he usually dealt with. Her eyes settled on Leon, and the corner of her mouth quirked up a bit. That was when he saw it. The look that could either make a man worship her or be cut down by her.

"I am sure that Captain Takinaki did not misjudge the situation at the original facility." She said calmly, though the undertone was malicious.

"That's utter nonsense!" The eldest man at the table snapped out "If he had placed enough skilled men to guard it, then ZAFT wouldn't have taken it!"

"That's right!" Another chimed in "It was a lapse in judgement! We lost many subjects and data and also a live specimen got away!"

"I'll just bet ZAFT already have the specimen and have studied it already!" Added a third man.

"Gentlemen! That is enough!" The woman raised her voice just an octave or two "Laying blame will not fix the situation. Now will it?"

The table suddenly became a low murmuring of voices, as the men began to discuss heatedly once more. Without warning, a shot sounded in the room, followed by the slight clatter of plaster falling to the floor. Every man in the room froze, except for Leon.

"I believe I told you bickering children that laying blame is of no use to us!" She announced loudly "Now then, let us take this meeting to the real matter at hand...how we should proceed from this point on. That girl, is now a loss. We must focus our attention on the next batch and make sure the security is top level this time."

More murmurs, this time many of the men agreed that her words made sense. The chatter started down the path of how to secure their future work. Seeming pleased with the results of her intervention, the woman straightened and walked past all the men toward Leon. The way she walked, the air of confidence and authority that surrounded her. He tensed when she stopped in front of him. Not from fear, but from the overwhelming attraction to her. Leon was always drawn to strong women. They were his utter weakness in life. His only flaw. But as his Citrine eyes met Aubergine, the intrigue heightened. This woman, was dark and mysterious and entirely his type.

"Captain, care to escort a lady to her shuttle?" She asked, in a seduction laced tone.

"Certainly ma'am." Leon gestured for her to walk with him "I take it your business here is completed?"

"Quite." She replied, allowing him to hold the door open for her "I find those buffoons intolerable after a short time."

"I can imagine." Leon said, as they walked down the hall "And where is it that business takes you now, ma'am?"

"Please call me Rika, Captain Takinaki." She gave him that dangerous smile "And my work is never fully done. My predecessor left things in a state of near collapse."

"I see, and please feel free to call me Leon, Miss Rika." His confident grin, spoke volumes to her "So, you are the one who took over after the failure of Lord Djibril."

"Indeed. He left things unfinished. Matters not dealt with." Rika looked at Leon, there was evil in those eyes along with the confidence "I intend to close all those matters, without fail."

"And rebuild our world, back to it's pure state." Leon added, knowing the policies of the previous directors.

"Precisely Leon." Rika nodded to the guard at the door to the shuttle bay "I will not fail where Azrael and Djibril failed."

"Please do not hesitate to call upon me, Miss Rika, I also wish to purify our world." Leon stopped at the door of the shuttle.

"I'm pleased to hear that Leon." She turned to face him, her charm surrounding him like a cloud of her cigarette smoke "I can use good soldiers such as yourself. In the coming battles."

Leon sucked in a sharp breath, as Rika ran her manicured finger tips down his shirt front. Knowing she had him right where she wanted him, Rika retreated into the shuttle and let the door close at her back. Leaving the Captain unsettled, both in a good way and in a bad way. He knew, a woman such as Rika would be a dangerous one to cross. Though he didn't intend on crossing her. Ever. Lest he incur her wrath. Heading back into the control room, he watched as the shuttle took off. Destination unknown, to him at least. Of course, he had more pressing matters to deal with. It was time he shook down his informants. To locate the missing subject. Leon always preferred not to know their names, to him they were just tools. They were not human beings. Not anymore. Where once they had been sweet innocent children, they knew only fury and had only the desire to fight.

At least, that was what they had trained them to do. Little did Leon know, that aspect was not guaranteed.

~~~X~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 5_

After three days of constant rain fall, hectic schedules and meetings to finalise things before his time off, Athrun truly felt like he needed it. He wasn't entirely sure what he and Mina were going to do for the entire five days he had off. The doctor had agreed that Mina could leave her room, even so far as to allow her to go out of the mansion grounds. As he showered off the days work and stress, Athrun started to give careful thought to just what she might like to do or see. Being cooped up in that terrible facility and then again in the room at the Athha residence, meant Mina knew very little about the world. Perhaps he would get the chance to show her just a small part of it. Of course he did not want to frighten her.

As he towelled his hair off, he put the news on. There were the usual economic stories and the weather report, which foretold of sunshine and light breezes the following few days. There was however, an item that caught his attention. Though he missed part of it, he got that there was a girl missing from her home in the Equatorial Union and that her brother and father were looking for her. The image that flashed on the screen, was eerily like Mina. Frowning at the screen even after the image vanished, Athrun could not quite shake the idea that maybe...the girl he knew, was the missing girl. And, her family wanted her home safe. He decided it was best, to talk with his friends about it, to gauge the right course of action to take.

Once dressed in a fresh shirt and pants, Athrun stepped to the window, looking out of it contemplatively. As often was the case for him, his mind turned things over and over, like a hamster on it's wheel. He could not shake the sense, that Mina and the missing girl were the same person. But something about the father and brother, did not sit right with him. If he could only put his finger on it. Deciding that it would only drive him crazy and keep him up half the night wondering, he switched gears and focused on some possible activities for the following day. Maybe after going into the gardens, Mina might enjoy a walk on the beach. It was close to the mansion and not far along it was the pier. Which had all kinds of sounds and scents for her to experience.

As his mind conjured up one idea after another, he settled at his laptop and began to type them down into a file. He would show her tomorrow, ask her what she wanted to do. That would be the best course to take. Athrun spent the next hour and forty five minutes, jotting down ideas. By the time he was done, he had filled two whole pages. Satisfied that would be plenty for her to choose from, he turned off the laptop and laid out on his bed. Staring at the ceiling he drifted into thoughts of her. She had the same color hair as his mother and seemed so sweet and kind, just like her. Though the memory of Lenore Zala still held a measure of pain for him, he had come to terms with the loss and more often than not would recall sweet memories of her. Not the tragedy that took her from him.

And then there was his father. Another sore point. Shaking his head, Athrun forced that out of his mind.

Rolling over to settled for sleep, his Jade orbs settled on an item by his clock. It was small, made of clay and a little bent out of shape. But, only to himself would he admit, that he loved it. The small, quite deformed and painted little cup sat proudly on the bedside table. Myrna had introduced Mina to pottery making and this had been her first hand made item. Which she had proudly given to him. It made him smile, just looking at it. He admired how resilient she was. To have gone through all that she did in that facility and come out of it still perfectly normal, albeit a little younger of mind at first than she should have been. She had grown considerably over the months she had been in their care.

With that thought, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Letting sleep wash over him and recharge his body. Tomorrow, would be a day that Mina would hold in her memories always, happier times for her to build upon. Athrun would make certain of that.

~~~X~~~

The slightly salty scent of the sea air drifted in through the open patio doors, off the main living room. Myrna was sat on one of the chairs, repairing a tear in one of Cagalli's jackets that she often wore while at the office. No matter how many times she had been asked, the head strong blonde refused to wear a dress. It was never going to be something that Cagalli would agree to. It was, however, one of the reasons why Myrna liked Mina as though she were her own daughter. The young woman wasn't against wearing something girly or frilly or to having her hair styled prettily. Just like today, Myrna had enjoyed helping young Mina pick what to wear for her first trip outside. Athrun was prompt as always. He was sat quietly on the couch.

The moment Mina walked in, he was stunned into silence. Left blinking like an idiot.

She looked so pretty in her summer dress of light blue, with the darker waves of blue hues at the bottom, that bled up into the lighter shade at the top. Her hair, was mostly loose, with just the bangs tucked neatly into a seashell clip at the back of her head and she wore low heeled white strappy sandals, a light shawl tucked over her arm. Those Garnet eyes locked onto Athrun's and she beamed a smile at him. She took note of his own clothing choice. A fresh crisp white shirt, camel colored slacks and dark brown leather casual shoes. She also noted, he had a jacket draped over the back of the couch. She walked to him, still smiling.

"I'm ready Athrun." Stopping in front of him, her smile broadened "Where are we going to go?"

"Well, I thought you might enjoy going to the beach for a while." He replied, watching the gleam of excitement enter her eyes "I was going to ask you if you would be interested in seeing the pier too."

"I'd love to go to the beach." She looked so happy "What is a pier? I've never seen one before."

"Great, so first the beach and then..." Athrun chuckled at her question "A pier is a structure that sticks out into the ocean from the land and usually has food stands and games sometimes too. It'll be fun Mina."

Picking up his jacket, Athrun gestured to the open patio doors. It was a silent request and one that was understood clearly. Mina headed for the doors, calling back to Myrna a goodbye and that she would see her later. Once she set foot outside, the warmth of the bright sun above warmed her skin. With Athrun at her side, Mina started off in the direction of the ocean scent. He had to smile, seeing her BIRDY sat upon her left shoulder. He was aware, from times he had seen her with it and from what he had been told by others, Mina adored the little robot and had even given it a name. Ace. It seemed to take them half an hour to get to the gateway that lead to the beach, as Mina would stop every few steps to smell the flowers that bloomed along the pathway.

At the top of the stairs that led down to the beach itself, Athrun heard a gasp of surprise and looked at her. An expression he could only say was wonder and awe, claimed her pretty features. Athrun would later describe it as the look of someone who was seeing things for the first time after being blind for a considerable amount of time. Mina took off down the steps, skipping one with every step. Concerned, Athrun tried to warn her not to do that, lest she fall and get hurt. But she seemed to possess the balance and coordination of a Surfer and a Ballet dancer rolled into one. Of course that all changed, when she hit the bottom and the sand. With a momentary wobble, she regained her footing and slipped off her sandals. Athrun stopped at the foot of the stairs, just to watch her as she raced across the sand.

"Ah! Hahaha, it's so warm and soft!" Mina exclaimed, laughing and heading for the sea "C'mon Athrun! The sand nearer the water is cold wet and sticky."

"Yes I know." He followed her, smiling softly "It's cool because the water is always washing up onto it. Mina don't stray too far okay."

"Okay!" She laughed, investigating all that was around her and under her feet, coming to a stop in the surf "Wow, the water feels cool too."

Mina appeared to Athrun to be having a good time already and yet they had only gotten as far as the beach itself. There were moments when her behaviour, reminded him somewhat of a girl he had come across in the Second Bloody Valentine war. Stella Loussier. One of the Alliances Extendeds. Shinn had become enamoured with her. Shaking the memory of what Shinn tried to do in revenge of Stella's death, he aimed his thoughts to the girl he was with now. One so full of life. And yet, that nagging question lingered still in his mind. Could Mina be like Stella? The next generation Extended? The girl with the sweet nature, so full of wonder, so strong to have come through all she had so far.

But what if?

Athrun was snapped from his deep thought, by a hand gripping his. Mina was right in front of him, holding his hand and turning it palm up, before she deposited something into it. Blinking at the small broken item, Athrun realised it was part of a shell. It was pretty in it's own right. Light touches of pink on glistening off white. No doubt it had once produced a pearl. In the seconds that followed, around half a dozen such pieces were places on his palm. Mina then rushed off to seek out more. With a smile, he tucked the pieces away in his pocket.

They walked slowly, along the shore heading toward the pier. After a while, she gave up on collecting shell pieces. Now her attention was drawn to the feel of the damp sand between her toes and the cool wash of foaming water as it dashed up the shore line every few seconds. Athrun found it impossible not to listen to her, as she chatted away. She talked of the things she was learning from Myrna and from others too. He was fascinated by it. Simple things, like making clay pottery or arranging a bouquet of flowers in a vase. Right down to learning to cook for herself. Ace was constantly flying off ahead of them. Returning the moment Mina called to it. Time seemed to go on forever and yet fly by at the same time. Before Athrun knew it, they were at the base of the pier.

"How about we stop for a bite to eat and then we can go look around in the small shops and such." He said, making for the stairs, reaching back to beckon her to follow.

"I'd like that." Mina smiled, taking his hand unexpectedly "I am feeling pretty hungry and thirsty."

"Well why don't we see what food is on offer." Athrun said, as they climbed the stairs.

Giving his hand a small squeeze, Mina's smile got bigger as they reached the top of the steps. The place was a buzzing hive of color, sounds and smells. There were all kinds of kids games, where stuffed animals were the prizes. A hot dog stand, a donut stand and one for ice cream cones too. At the very far end of the pier was a large wheel covered in lights and pods, that Mina could see had people in them. It all looked so fun and so colorful. After talking it over and deciding what to eat and drink, Athrun bought the items and they settled on a bench. The seagulls cried out over head, landing nearby on the hunt for scraps. As they ate and drank, Athrun explained what the big wheel was. He promised her they would go on it before heading back.

Once done, they meandered their way around the various shops and games stands. Mina tried her hand at knocking bottles over with a ball. Which she failed at. Even Athrun failed. She tried on hats in one of the stores, managing to convince Athrun to do the same. As they moved on, Mina was delighted when Athrun won a stuffed animal at the hoops game. It may have been small, but she cherished it. A tiny Panda Bear. After a couple more shops, they came to a shooting game. Athrun showed off, hitting a near perfect round. But, when Mina tried it, he got the biggest shock of his life. She scored a perfect round, beating him easily and winning the pick of the top prizes. After looking at what was there, she selected a pocket knife and presented it to Athrun.

"No you don't have to give me it, you should pick something for yourself Mina." He tried to respectfully decline the gift.

"Nope. I like my Panda and I wanted to give you something. Kinda a thank you for today." Mina smiled at him.

How could he resist the gift when she smiled that way at him?

"Well, thank you very much Mina." Athrun took it and slipped it into his pants pocket "Okay, we've seen plenty of the stalls and it's getting late, how about we take a ride on the Ferris Wheel and then head back?"

"Sure." Mina nodded, her Panda tucked in the crook of her left arm, as she took hold of his hand with her right "Do we get to choose what color pod thing we sit in?"

"I don't think it works that way Mina, but I promise it will still be fun no matter what color the pod is." He replied, leading her to it.

After paying the fare, they waited a moment for an empty pod to come down. Climbing aboard it, Mina settled next to Athrun. She flinched a little when the heavy metal door was shut and locked. Her hand gripped tighter to Athrun's, making him look at her. The joy and happiness in those Garnet orbs had vanished, replaced by fear. It didn't take Athrun long to put it together. The sound must have reminded her of the time in that horrible place. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. As her eyes met his, he simply smiled gently. Words would not have helped her. But the gesture of placing his other hand over her own, to cup it between his, was enough to get her attention and focus her on himself.

"It's alright Mina, they have to shut the safety door, before the wheel can turn." He told her, just as it began to do so, the pod rocked a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just...well...it sorta...reminded me of.." She tried to explain, obviously having trouble in doing so.

"You don't have to say. I understand. But you have nothing to fear here. Okay?" Athrun told her, in a gentle tone of voice.

Nodding Mina's hand began to relax the grip it had on his. The tension in her shoulders released as the pod got higher and higher. They could see a great view all the way along the beach they had walked on, to the mansion in the distance. Turning Mina could see clear down to the next rocky outcrop and the blue of the ocean seemed to go on and on forever, vanishing into the horizon. The wheel turned four times, before stopping so they could disembark. Athrun suggested they walk back along the Promenade as there was better light that way. They passed benches where people sat and chatted. Trees and flower beds. A small fountain half way to the mansion. All the cars that passed by, all the people, had Mina's attention riveted. There was a flower vendor on the way back, selling bouquets and single blooms.

In a gesture indicative of a true gentlemen, Athrun bought her a single yellow rose. The vendor had told Mina, that the color of the bloom was usually given to a friend. The smile that slipped across her face was the brightest yet. Making Athrun's cheeks tint of blush. All the way back to the mansion, she asked questions about the things around them. Mina did not venture far from Athrun's side on this part of the walk. There were so many people, she was a little uneasy. Had she been alone, Mina thought to herself, she would have been terrified. But with Athrun, she felt more safe than she would have alone. They approached the main gate of the mansion, just as a car was pulling in. One of the windows lowered and a familiar face poked out, grinning.

"Athrun, Mina and where have the two of you been today?" Asked Kazuhiko.

"Mr Kazuhiko!" Mina smiled big, she knew this person too, he was her doctor and another kind person "We walked along the beach and then played some games at the pier and went on the big wheel...erm, Ferris wheel that was it and look Athrun won me a Panda Bear and I won a pocket knife thing for him and we ate hot dogs and had cotton candy too! And he gave me this rose too!"

Kazuhiko chuckled, seeing Athrun's cheeks pink up a little. Mina was so full of energy and so eager to tell all they had seen and done that day. In one go. He felt assured that Cagalli, his wife-to-be, had chosen the right man to guard the young woman. Myrna had relayed to Cagalli, whom in turn told her fiancée, of how happy Mina had seemed when first heading out for the day. This chance meeting, showed him her joy had not faded.

"Well now, sounds like your day was fun filled sweety." He opened the car door "Hop in, it'll be faster than walking."

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Athrun replied, allowing Mina to get in first.

"Not at all Athrun." Kazuhiko said "Are you enjoying your time off? Or do you not count it as such, since your on guard duty."

"No I truly feel like this is time off." He looked at Mina, she was sifting through the small pouch he had gotten for her shells "She is a real pleasure to be around. It doesn't feel like work at all."

"Yes, I can understand that. I normally deal with patients everyday and am glad of coming home and not having to do it some more. But Mina, is like visiting someone, not working. She has a way about her." He agreed, watching her and looking to see how Athrun looked at her.

He knew that sort of look. Not so long ago, he had been told he often had the same expression on his face. When thinking or talking of Cagalli. Kazuhiko was sure that Mina would be good for Athrun. Such a sweet girl, and a welcome distraction from the up coming wedding. Suddenly drawn from his thoughts, he blinked and focused on the hand stuck out, with shell pieces on it. She could truly be, so very childlike at times.

"Well, what have you got here Mina?" He said smiling.

"Found them on the beach." She grinned "I was thinking of making something with them."

"That sounds like a fine idea. What have you got in mind then?" Kazuhiko asked her "A bracelet? Necklace?"

"Hmm, well I don't think I have enough for a necklace, so maybe a bracelet." Mina examined the pieces "Or maybe two of them...if I can make two, then they can be gifts for two people not one."

"Good thinking. You going to ask Myrna to help you?" He went on, exchanging a knowing look with Athrun.

"Probably. I'll need her help with making the holes for the thread." Mina was putting the pieces back now "Oh I made another piece of pottery the other day. It's in the kiln still as it was big."

"Did you now? Well when you say big, just how big you talking about Mina?" Laughing at her estimation with her arms.

"This big!" She declared "And I am going to paint it too. Cagalli said I could make an extra special flower pot for the wedding. So, I am."

"Well that is very sweet of you Mina." Kazuhiko smiled, gave her a wink too "Thank you very much. I bet it will look great."

As the car pulled up a the base of the steps, Mina smiled big. It made her feel so happy when people thanked her for things she made. Both Athrun and Kazuhiko allowed her out of the car first. She dashed up the steps, towards Myrna who had come to greet the future Master of the house. She looked surprised to see young Mina and Athrun too. With the greetings out of the way, they headed inside to the drawing room. Cagalli was sat, a mountain of papers on her lap, as she scowled at them. Kazuhiko walked right up to her and kissed the top of her head, greeting her with loving words. Athrun felt a little uneasy, but did not say a word. He just had to get used to it. Seeming to understand things instinctively, Kazuhiko settled on the chair next to his fiancée.

"Honey you should take a break for a little while, won't do to have ORB's Chief Representative exhausted." He said, patting her hand "You need to take time to relax Cagalli."

"I know Kazu, but it isn't that easy to take time off for the person who runs the entire country, you know." Cagalli smiled at him, laughing a little too.

Athrun sat on the couch, as Mina settled on the floor by the coffee table. She sat her Panda on the table with the rose and tipped out her findings on the glossy wooden surface. In a meticulous fashion, she began to separate them into piles depending on size. Cagalli slumped back in her chair with a sigh. Myrna came in with tea for everyone. She stopped to listen and look as Mina began to tell of all the things she and Athrun had done that day. It made everyone in the room smile, just hearing the joy in her words. She told them all about her day with Athrun. Declaring she now had a favourite sweet treat...cotton candy. That remark, made everyone in the room laugh.

With the mood jovial, dinner was served. Cagalli and Kazuhiko chatted away about the health care system and how best the money allocated to it could be spent. Mina was acting a little funny. Athrun could swear she was watching him. But each time he looked up, her eyes were staring at her dinner plate. On one occasion he glimpsed her looking at him. Her instant blush at being caught staring, had an element of cute about it. Athrun was getting the distinct feeling, she liked him as more than just a friend. Either that or she was just being really creepy. When dessert was served, the chatter shifted to the wedding, as Myrna tried to convince Cagalli that she needed to accept that on the big day she would have to get dolled up like a true princess of ORB.

The ensuing fireworks, all from Cagalli herself, were comical to say the least. Kazuhiko laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair. That earned him a punch to the arm, which only made him laugh more. Athrun shook his head, though he couldn't keep in the chuckle. Mina giggled at the show. But one thing came to mind and she wondered if it was right to ask or not. She had been told by Cagalli, Kazuhiko, Myrna and everyone else time and again, that if she wanted to know something she should simply ask. Biting her nail a little, Mina tried to wait for the right moment. Or at the very least, till Cagalli had calmed down a bit. It did not take long for the fiery blonde to relax again, especially with the fact the laughter was contagious.

"Um, Cagalli...am I allowed to come too?" Mina asked, in a tiny voice.

"Oh Mina..." Cagalli said, with a smile as she moved to the girl "Of course you are coming to the wedding."

"Really?" The gleam in her eyes was priceless "Oh thank you! I was so worried about asking."

"Don't be silly sweety, of course your invited." Kazuhiko added "Although, Cagalli don't you think she needs a date for the wedding?"

"You have a point Kazu. Well now, I think we'll figure out your outfit first, then worry about a date." Cagalli smiled.

"Oh she will look so lovely in a nice long skirt and blouse, perhaps put her hair up for it." Myrna chimed in, making Cagalli roll her eyes.

"Well we have to pick the right sort of man to be her date." Kazuhiko nudged Athrun's elbow "Wouldn't you agree Athrun?"

"Um, yes I suppose your right." He looked lost for a moment, almost stunned.

Myrna, Kazuhiko and Cagalli all laughed together. Athrun got the feeling they were laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked, utter innocence to her tone "I don't get it. What are you laughing at?"

"Mina dear, we were simply laughing because of Athrun's reaction." Myrna told her, trying to quell her own chuckling.

"Why?" She persisted, in the most adorable tone.

"That...hahaha...is a very...haha...good question sweety." Kazuhiko managed to say.

"I really don't think my reaction is so funny guys." Athrun groused, not looking amused.

"What isn't that funny Athrun?" She truly did not understand the joke.

"You see Mina..." Cagalli put a hand on her shoulder "Athrun is not very good with the ladies. He can be...well...a bit, dense."

"I beg to differ Cagalli." He grumbled folding his arms defensively "I manage quite fine thank you very much."

"Really?" Cagalli looked at him, and poked the wrong rib "So how come you lost your fiancée to my little brother Kira, then lost me to a doctor and failed to even notice that Meyrin was completely into you. Answer me that, hm?"

The room fell silent. Everyone looked at Athrun. He instantly felt uncomfortable and the wall he often put up to protect himself, was erected in the blink of an eye. Cagalli could see it. Realizing too late, she had gone too far. Poking the already grumpy bear, was only going to make him madder than hell. And she was the one who had started it. Instead of starting a fight, Athrun simply pushed away from the table and got up, walking right out the room without a word. Leaving everyone stunned with shock.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Cagalli finally uttered softly, looking worried.

"Oh honey, it'll be alright." Kazuhiko came to her side "Once he cools down all will be forgotten."

Myrna began to clear the dishes away, glad of the chore to keep from speaking out. She might end up making things worse if she did. Mina, on the other hand, honestly did not grasp what was going on. She got up, dashing from the room, to find Athrun to ask what was wrong. She checked the living room. Tried out by his car. Checked the library and the rooms she was permitted to go into now. But she was unable to find him. Finally she decided to try the gardens. Stepping out into the cool night air, she looked around for him. The longer she stayed out there in her thin summery dress, the colder she felt. Loosing track of time during the search, she finally found him. Stood at the gate that led to the steps, looking out to sea.

"A-Athrun?" She asked, slowly stepping closer to him "Are you alright?"

He stood where he was and stayed silent, right up until she was almost at his side. The suddenness of his voice made her start a little.

"I'm fine, you should go back inside Mina." He told her, his tone not relaxed or happy, like it had been.

"I'm okay out here." Mina replied, moving to his side "Are you mad at me? Did I upset you or something?"

"No it wasn't you." Athrun's left hand curled into a fist "I just...I just hate when they joke about my past failed relationships like that."

"Maybe they weren't the ones for you." Mina told him "Maybe, you are meant to find that special someone who you want to be with forever and love and get married to."

Athrun was stunned at her words, believing she knew nothing of love or marriage.

"How do you know those things?" He asked, turning his gaze to her profile, her eyes reflecting the moonlight, her expression serious.

"I asked Cagalli what it meant to get married. So she told me." Mina looked at Athrun "I think, you weren't meant to be with either of the girls they said you lost."

"Mina..." Athrun saw the sincere look on her face "...what...why were you staring at me during dinner?"

"Uh!" Mina flushed deep pink and turned her face away to look straight ahead "I wasn't. Honest. I was...eating my dinner. That's all."

"I see." He turned his gaze back to the darkened ocean.

The minutes seemed to pass very slowly. As Mina stared out to sea and Athrun thought. He was fairly certain now. And he was willing to admit, to himself at least, that what stirred in his chest, was real and not going away.

"Mina." He said, the question clear in his voice.

"Yes?" Mina all but held her breath, awaiting his next words.

"Would you...would you like to be my date, to the wedding?" He asked, sounding unsure of this move.

There was a barely audible squeak, a hand quickly covering her mouth. A moment later, she turned to face him. They now stood face to face and he could tell, she was trying very hard not to overreact. Mina held herself straight as an arrow, biting her bottom lip to control her urge to just hug him to death.

"Yes Athrun I will be your date." She replied, matter of factly "Thank you very much for asking me."

"Your welcome." Athrun tilted his head to the side a bit, a brow raising "Um, Mina...are you feeling alright?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. In a flash, her arms were wrapped tightly around Athrun's midsection and she was squeezing him tight again. Just like the day he had given her the BIRDY. He gasped slightly. She really could grip hard. This time, he did not hesitate to put his arms loosely about her shoulders. It was then he realised, just how chilled she was.

"Your freezing Mina." He tugged her closer to warm her "You should have worn a shawl or something. Let's get you back inside okay."

"I'm fine really, I don't want to go inside yet." Mina squeezed him very hard this time "Please Athrun. Can't we stay like this a little longer? Please?"

How could he decline her? He held her close, moving his hands up and down her back, trying to warm her through. Although he knew it wouldn't do a lot, he had to do something. Mina sighed and nuzzled her face against his shoulder. An unexpected sensation rolled through him. Something he had never felt with either of his two girlfriends. Something about this girl, stirred feelings in him that were new and powerful. And so, that was how they stood. For a length of time. Holding each other, beneath the moonlight. Neither one truly realizing, that they were heading down a path, that would ultimately change them both.

Would love blossom for Mina and Athrun? Was it possible for her to fully comprehend a proper relationship? Was Athrun ready to open his heart to someone, after three years of shutting women out deliberately? He couldn't say for sure. Mina had no clue about that stuff...yet.

~~~X~~~


	7. Chapter 6

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 6_

ORB was once again gearing up for a monumental occasion, that was the talk of the country. From shore to shore, all anyone could talk about was the wedding.

The Marriage of Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of ORB to Kazuhiko Kei Ottada.

There was talk from those whom had witnessed the previously arranged wedding for the princess. They were holding bets as to whether or not she would go through with it. If this time, would be like before and she were to be taken. Again. Of course the people who believed it would go ahead, pointed out that the princess's brother was attending this time. Unlike before. And that this time, she was not being pushed into it. Having allowed her heart to guide her. The streets that would carry the wedding procession had been roped off, with guards placed along the route. Still with hours to go, the path was lined with people wanting to see the bride and groom go by.

Back at the Athha mansion, however, there was a little panic.

Kazuhiko was pacing back and forth in the study. Nervously mumbling things. A list of the final last second things he prayed were in place. The men had gathered with him, their eyes doing what Tennis match audiences did, flitting left to right. As the groom paced. Kira was sat on the longer couch, with his best friend beside him. Athrun was beginning to feel dizzy watching Kazuhiko going back and forth. Mu on the other hand, was perched on the couch arm. He understood entirely what the poor man was feeling. Having gone through it himself two years earlier. The day was partly to celebrate the love between a couple, but more over, it was the day for the bride to shine like a diamond.

"Kazu, if you keep this up your going to give yourself an aneurysm." Mu told him, sighing after "Man oh man, your such a worrier. Everything is gonna be fine."

"I honestly can't help it Mu. I just want this day to be the best it can be." He stopped, turned to the men "After all that Cagalli has seen, been through and had to cope with, I want today to be a precious and wonderful memory for her."

"We understand that Kazu, but if you stress out too much, she'll notice and then get worried herself and what you didn't want to happen, will." Kira explained, calmly with a hint of sympathy.

"I know, I know." Kazuhiko covered half his face with his hand "You have no idea how nervous I am. Not for the marriage part, that I want more than anything. It's the finer details, that is what worries me."

"Ah, so your not nervous about getting hitched?" Mu chuckled "Your a braver man than I pal. I was scared stiff on the big day."

"Come on Mu, your joking. Your so in love with Murrue." He looked at the roguish grin "I don't buy it."

"I'm serious!" Mu stood and wrapped a friendly arm around the grooms shoulders "Love is no match for pre wedding jitters my friend."

Kira chuckled at the banter. He already had it in mind to propose to Lacus. But she was an awfully busy lady lately, with the upheaval in the Equatorial Union. But sometime soon, he was absolutely going to do it. He just hoped he didn't have this kind of reaction on the day. Athrun even chuckled a little. He couldn't help it. It was rather amusing. Plus, he already knew that Cagalli was probably grumbling about having to wear a dress and get make-up done along with her hair. She was much more comfortable in a pants suit. She simply wasn't the most girly or girls. But that was one reason why she succeeded at ruling ORB. She was a strong woman and Kazuhiko complimented her perfectly. In a way Athrun never could.

The door creaked open and two more men walked in, dressed in Tuxedos of the darkest blue, matching Athrun, Kira, Mu and Kazuhiko. All the men, save for Kazuhiko, wore black bow ties. The groom wore a gold bow tie. And all of them, wore the same flower button on their lapels. Japanese pale pink Lilies. The national flower of the country. Also used in the Athha family crest. Yzak and Dearka strolled in and greeted the men. The talk turned to Dearka and Yzak teasing Kazuhiko about the wedding. The usual stuff about balls and chains and such. All the laughter, helped the groom to relax some and stopped his pacing. If only they knew, what was happening with the women.

Cagalli, was having a total meltdown. Because of the dress.

It was long, very long. It was heavy on the waist, very heavy. And the train was prone to getting in the way. Which resulted in a number of tugs to Cagalli's hair. Which in turn, annoyed her greatly. Myrna did what she could to remedy the faults. Murrue tried to sooth with supportive suggestions. Lacus meanwhile, tried her best to get Cagalli to calm down. Mina heard a knock at the door and went to get it. She had been charged with door duty. She was told not to permit any men into the room, especially not the groom. She opened it, to see two women standing there smiling. Shiho and Kayla, Dearka's current girlfriend. At least, that was what she had been told. She had seen pictures of the two, so knew them on sight. As they entered, it was clear...someone was very unhappy.

"Argh!" Cagalli fisted her hands "Why? Why the hell did I let you talk me into this dress Myrna? This is totally ridiculous!"

"Lady Cagalli please." Myrna tried to have patience "You need only wear this dress for one day. It isn't as bad as you make it out to be."

"Easy for you to say." She grouched "This thing is unbelievably heavy. And the weight of the train is pulling at my head!"

"Oh Cagalli, you have to think more positively about this." Lacus cooed "Kazuhiko will not be able to take his eyes off you when he finally sees you."

"That's not the point Lacus..."

"Be that as it may..." Murrue interjected "...Lacus makes a valid point, as does Myrna. You only wear this for this one day."

"Indeed. You look so very beautiful in it." Lacus added, smiling "Just imagine it, walking down the isle to marry the man you love."

"Yes, such a wonderful feeling." Murrue agreed, then noticing the two new comers "Well hello there ladies."

"Hello, sorry if we are a little later than planned." Shiho replied, taking the offered glass of champagne from Mina "Yzak and Dearka were in charge of directions...and you know how men are."

"I can't believe they wouldn't even stop to ask for help from a local." Kayla continued "They just kept at each other, yelling and giving us both headaches."

"I cannot understand how men get things done, if they refuse to ask for help most of the time." That thought spoken aloud by Lacus, had all the women laughing.

"Men are simply men." Murrue commented "We can never fully understand them, but we know them better than they know us."

The women all laughed. A toast was given, glasses clinking together. Cagalli was still stressing out, but with all the ladies on her side and doing their best to convince her everything would be wonderful, she could not stay mad for long. With Cagalli ready to go, the ladies all pitched in for the last minute fussing with hair and so on. Lacus was maid of honour, wearing a long sheer silk gown that was off the shoulders and in the same pale pink shade as the flowers in the bouquet. Murrue, Shiho and Mina all wore the same style of dress, Shiho and Murrue in white and Mina in the pale pink. A quick once over with lipsticks, mascara and a few strategic fluffs of the hair later the ladies were ready to go. They made their way to the car outside. On the way, Kayla was tasked with getting the men on the move.

Piling into the white limousine, Cagalli, her maid of honour Lacus along with her three bridesmaids Murrue, Shiho and Mina, they waited for Kayla to catch up. Just as she hopped in, the men filed out of the house too. All of them were looking dapper and handsome. Kazuhiko was kept from spying into the girls car by Mu. The second car, a black limousine, waited for them. The groom got in first, followed by his best man Kira, and then Mu, Yzak and Athrun. Dearka finished the group. A few short moments later and the cars pulled away. The black one overtaking the white, to make certain the groom was there to await his bride. In the car a bottle of Champagne was popped and shared around, with a toast to the groom on his big leap into marital bliss. Crowds cheered as they cruised by. The same being done to the brides car, not far behind.

Upon Arriving at the venue, the men had all filed out and taken their places by the alter, where the priest stood ready. There were a lot of people here, sat in rows of chairs laid out carefully. All the floral arrangements were neatly placed around the seating areas and at the start and finish of the carpet the bride was to walk down. Right up in front, just in front of the priest, was a very large pot. It was around two feet tall, with an abundance of white and pale pink lilies in it. The color of the pot, was akin to the inside of a shell. Soft hints of pink over off pearly white. It was the one Mina had made. She had been allowed to arrange the flowers in it also. Athrun had been the first of the group of friends to see it once completed. He had to admit, she had made something very lovely. Suddenly, the wedding march began to play and Kazuhiko turned his gaze down the isle.

First came Shiho, in her pearly white dress, hair sleek and long just like the outfit itself. Yzak blinked. Having never truly seen his girlfriend all dolled up that way. Next was Mina in pale pink, smiling brightly with her purple locks dripping onto her bare shoulders. Athrun appeared as stunned as Yzak was. Both could do little more than stare. Up next was Murrue in that pearly white and Mu just barely suppressed the urge to wolf whistle. She was a stunner no matter how he looked at her. Finally came Lacus, in pink that matched her hair. Kira smiled, he honestly wasn't the type to notice her outfits, as he only saw what was within her heart. And then, as the ladies took up their places opposite the men, the bride made her way down the carpeted isle. Her hair was longer today, due to extensions, so it reached her waist. And her face was delicately painted with make-up.

Kazuhiko stopped breathing a moment. A sly elbow to the ribs from Kira woke him up again. He just couldn't believe how utterly enchanting she was. The woman he loved. Walking so gracefully toward him, in that floor length off the shoulders ivory gown. The bodice was lightly embroidered. The hem glittered with diamanté, the train swept along behind her, glistening from the silvery thread woven into it. She would always be his princess, no matter how often she remarked about being called one. But today, right at that exact moment in time, he would never forget how she looked to him then...Cagalli, the woman he was going to marry, with whom he was going to share his life...on this day, she was a goddess to him.

And that he would remember for the rest of his life.

The ceremony was beautiful. The sun shone, butterflies hovered at the flowers. There were sniffles in the crowd, from women who were so happy to see their beloved princess marry on this glorious day. The most elaborate and extravagant thing there, was the bride herself. Or at least, her dress anyway. After being declared husband and wife, Cagalli Yula Athha-Ottada, she had chosen to hyphenate, they made their way down the isle, to the white limousine that waited for them. Just before getting in, Cagalli turned and called for all the unmarried ladies to gather a few feet behind her. With a backward toss, her bouquet flew through the air, toward the waiting ladies. There was a scuffle, a few squeals and an ultimate winner...whom nobody expected.

Shiho had caught the bouquet. Yzak gulped. Dearka snickered. Athrun, Kira and Mu, just chuckled.

At the reception venue, they had gone for a very relaxed feel. There was a dance floor, with a DJ and lights shinning moving patterns on the wooden floor. There was a line of tables, loaded with food and one that served the drinks. A seating area was set up, where people could eat and chat. The music had been very low at first, but then came the couples first dance as husband and wife. The second the music began to play, Athrun recognized the tune. It had been one that Nicol used to play. One that his old friend had wrote. It hurt him, but he knew they were doing it partly as a tribute to his fallen friend. With the first dance out of the way, everyone else was invited to dance and the music shifted to a more up tempo feel. With people dancing, chatting and just generally being merry, it was turning out to be one heck of a party.

Cagalli was glad that she didn't still have to wear the train from her veil. Of course that did nothing to diminish the weight of the dress itself. Though to be fair, she was enjoying herself too much to really care. Mu showed off some hidden moves as he danced Murrue about the floor. Myrna was sat with some of the other ladies in waiting, gossiping. Cagalli and Kazuhiko were sitting after a good round of dancing, sipping Champagne together. Kira and Lacus were at the food tables selecting some sweet treats. Yzak, not one for dancing, was sat at the best man/bridesmaid table with Shiho, trying to talk over the music. Dearka was trying to out do Mu on the dance floor with Kayla. But it was all in good fun. The tempo of the song quickened again, as Athrun was returning to his seat. He noted who was dancing and who wasn't.

Smiling, he watched his best friend with Lacus, being cute and feeding each other little titbits. Yzak even seemed relaxed with Shiho. Though everyone figured he was still concerned about the fact she caught the bouquet. Mu, Murrue, Dearka and Kayla were having a whale of a time on the dance floor. It was then Athrun realised Mina was not at the table. He scanned the room for her. As if sensing he was looking for her, she appeared. Dancing across the floor, close to the stage. All on her own. Resting his chin on his palm, he just watched her with a soft smile on his face. She twirled, the best she could in the dress, seemingly loosing herself into the beat and not caring about the fact she was dance partner-less. Of course that changed, when the music slowed way down and the DJ announced the tune was for all the couples in the room.

She headed for the seating, intent on sitting this one out. It stunned a few people who knew Yzak well, that he would get on the dance floor with Shiho and sway to the tune with her close against him. But it seemed the move was catching. As Kira led Lacus to the dance floor, to join Yzak and Shiho, Mu and Murrue, Dearka and Kayla, Cagalli and Kazuhiko. Among all the other couples that also joined them. Athrun felt it wasn't fair on Mina to be left out. So before she could sit down, he stood and took her hand. He didn't say a word, just led her to the dance area and placed her left hand onto his shoulder, her right in his left and placing his right hand onto her waist. It took a few moments of uncertain steps, but Mina soon got the hang of just the basic moves.

And so, they danced. The six couples. In the dimmed, sparkling lights. With the softest of love songs playing. It was incredibly romantic. Mina felt that fluttery sensation in her stomach again. It was far stronger this time. Even Athrun felt something. It simply felt right, to be here like this with her. Swaying slowly. As the tune changed again, many of the couples went back to their seats. It wasn't a fast song per se, but the beat was stronger in this one. Athrun wasn't too sure about this one and was about to lead Mina back to sit down, when she pressed herself close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hesitantly, Athrun held her waist with both hands and they moved together almost as one entity.

It felt like they were dancing all alone under the still dimmed lights. Mina lifted her head a little, her Garnet gaze meeting Athrun's Viridian pools. Within them both at the moment their eyes met, something clicked into place. Athrun and Mina seemed to know without saying a word, that they liked each other...as more than friends. Though to all their friends, it had been very obvious from the start. As they swayed, Athrun drew her closer to him. Mina rested her forehead against his cheek and there they stayed for some time, both of them closing their eyes and just feeling the music surrounding them. And, as the night wore on with the party slowing down as people filtered away, they seemed inseparable just sitting together and talking with each other, as well as everyone else. The later it got, the closer it came to when they would see Cagalli and Kazuhiko off for the honeymoon.

With all but their core group, having left and the newly-weds well on their way to the few days break on the luxury yacht, Mu and Murrue headed home for the night, in one of the cars laid on by the bride to ensure everyone had a good time without the risk of driving while intoxicated. Yzak, Dearka, Shiho and Kayla piled into another and waved as the car drove off. Myrna and the other staff were organizing the clean up that couldn't wait till morning. Athrun and Mina were the only ones left to head home. Though Mina was unsure about staying in the big house with Cagalli and Kazuhiko gone and Myrna due to sleep in the servants quarters at the hall. Though not far from the main house, it still unnerved her. She had no idea, that Cagalli had asked Athrun to stay while they were gone, so Mina wasn't alone. Getting out of the car, she thought he was walking her to the door. Stopping just as her hand touched the handle, she turned to him.

"Um Athrun?" She asked nervously.

"Yes Mina?" He could tell what she was feeling.

"Would you...um, I mean will you...uh, could you stay?" Mina looked at him "I'm a little bit...scared, to be here alone."

"Actually Mina, I am staying here. Cagalli and Kazu were worried about you, so I am staying here till they get back." He smiled at her, then took her hand "I know it must be odd, being here without them around. But, we can do plenty of interesting things. Okay?"

"Oh yes, that sounds wonderful." She squeezed his hand and smiled "I'm glad your staying Athrun. I feel...safe with you."

Her blush, made him blush and they both looked at each other. Noticing the coloring on the others cheeks, only made their own darken.

"We should get inside." Athrun said suddenly "I don't know about you, but personally, I'm exhausted. Today was quite a day."

"Yes it was. And your right, I'm pretty tired too." Mina let him lead her inside.

Walking together, Athrun still holding her hand, they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to their rooms. Athrun went so far as to walk her right up to her door. There was an awkward moment where he wasn't sure what to do and neither was Mina. She looked him in the eyes. Suddenly, she moved and was hugging him again. But this time, she added a new element to things. By way of the kiss she pressed upon his cheek.

"Thank you for today Athrun and for staying." Mina said, before slipping into her room, giving him a wave before she shut the door.

"Your welcome Mina. Goodnight." He replied, waiting till the door was closed before walking the couple of feet to his own room, his cheek still tingling from her kiss.

The following few days, were going to be very interesting indeed, he thought. He wondered just how quickly he should move or how far he should push so early on. As he undressed and climbed into bed, he let his mind turn it over for a bit. Meanwhile Mina, now tucked in bed herself, couldn't stop the huge girly grin that claimed her pretty face. She was so happy and excited to get to spend a few days with Athrun. Just the two of them. Without even knowing it, both Athrun and Mina fell asleep thinking about the other.

~~~X~~~


	8. Chapter 7

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 7_

"Dear Diary, today was such a fun day! It's the first day after the wedding and the first of 6 whole days alone with Athrun! Well, kinda alone haha. After breakfast we took a drive to the city and Athrun took me to a museum with so many interesting things in it. From pottery to fossils...he says fossils are long dead animals that got preserved in the ground. Kinda cool. We had lunch at this really nice little place by a park. Then after we took a walk in the park and fed some ducks at the pond.

I loved spending the day with him. He was so sweet to me the whole time and even let me hold his hand! Yay! We had dinner with Myrna, it was chicken covered in breadcrumbs with a cheesy sauce on it...think she called it, Chicken Parmigiana. But it was really nice and then for afters we had a big chunk of chocolate cake with cream. Yum! Athrun suggested we do a little star gazing. I wasn't too sure what that was at first, but he showed me what he meant and I really liked it.

Finding that spot on the cliff, where the lights didn't reach, the stars were so bright and there were gazillions of them! I can't wait for tomorrow to get here. Athrun said we would spend some time at the beach, with a picnic and he was going to teach me how to swim! I'm a little scared about it, but I trust him. I feel so safe with Athrun and also, I totally like him. I think Cagalli called it a crush, but I'm not so sure. It feels so strong. Well, I guess I will have to ask her when she returns."

Closing the little hard cover writing book Mina laid the pen down and all but leaped into bed. She honestly could not wait for the morning to come. She had been keeping her diary for a while now, noting down all the things she learned, did or saw, people she spoke to and spent time with. It was so she would never forget and be able to look back on it one day and recall it all. Just from her words alone. She knew there were a lot of entries regarding Athrun. He was becoming a big part of her life. And she was over the moon about it too. Burying herself under the covers, she closed her eyes and tried to dream of Athrun. The fact that she was thinking of him, stopped any of the nightmares from returning to plague her mind and ruin her sleep.

The following morning, she was up bright and early, selecting what to wear to the beach over her swimsuit. It was a one piece suit with pale blue edging and the main body of it being a pastel shade of sea green. After staring at her limited closet of clothing, she finally settled on a pretty forest green dress, with straps over the shoulder and the stretchy section across the chest. It was quite short too, but suited a trip to the beach where she would likely shed it in favour of her swimsuit alone. Putting on some simple sandals, she combed her hair through and then packed her beach towel into the small bag. There was a soft knock upon her door, making her stop and momentarily freeze. Until, that is, she heard the familiar voice on the other side of it.

"Mina dear, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Myrna said, thinking she might have to go in there to wake her physically.

"Okay Myrna, I will be right there." Mina replied, her voice cheerful and her mood elevated.

Just as Myrna walked away, Mina closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Heading out of her room and running to catch up to Myrna, she chatted with her as they went down the stairs. As they rounded the corner into the dinning room, Mina's face lit up when her eyes spied Athrun at the table with a cup of coffee and a light breakfast of fruit before him. He was scanning the morning news on his laptop. Mina almost thought he hadn't noticed them entering the room. But he had.

"Morning Mina, Myrna." He said lifting his gaze from the screen and smiling.

"Good morning Mr Zala." Myrna replied, still yet to use his first name.

"Morning Athrun!" Mina settled in a seat close to him "What are you looking at on your computer?"

"Oh just the local news. I like to keep up to date with things." Athrun replied "I hate being out of the loop."

"Oh I see." Mina replied, taking a sip of her orange juice and popping a wedge of strawberry in her mouth.

"I prefer knowing what goes on. Helps to be clued in." He went on, picking up his coffee and sipping it "So are you all ready for our day at the beach?"

"So your saying that knowing what goes on, is helpful?" She asked, spearing a chunk of melon and eating it "Yup! All set! Got my bathing suit on and my towel packed and I put the bottle of sun lotion Myrna told me to use as well."

"That's good, we don't want you getting sunburnt out there." He chuckled "Well I am all set too. Once we have breakfast, we'll make our way down there and set up."

Mina smiled big, Athrun's heart melted a little.

"I bet you'll find it fun to look in the rock pools." He continued, between bites "There are plenty of interesting creatures that live in them."

"Oh like what?" Half way through her plate, she stopped to drink more juice.

"Well crabs for one...but just be careful not to try and pick up ones that are bigger than your palm, they pack quite a pinch." Athrun chuckled, before finishing his meal.

"Crabs? Wow cool!" Mina seemed to gulp her food down now, eager to get going "Will there be lots of them? Think we could bring one home?"

"Mina..." The chuckle came out of him and he couldn't help but be amused "You can't bring home a crab. They have to say where they live, okay."

"Awww, that ain't fair." She pouted, and damn if he didn't think she was the cutest girl ever.

"That is the way it is Mina, I'm sorry." Placing a hand over hers he smiled at her "How about this...next chance I get, I'll make you another robot, okay?"

"You'd do that for me?" Her eyes lit up, like tree at Christmas "Really Athrun?"

"Of course Mina." Gazing at her affectionately, he squeezed her hand a little "I'd do anything just to see you smile."

Mina blushed, bright bright red and giggled softly. The most girly, sweet sound. Athrun would forever recall this moment. Just as he would the moment last night when she kissed his cheek and when they danced together. The words he spoke were entirely true. Athrun would do anything, anything at all, just to see her smile with joy just as she was doing now. With breakfast done with, Myrna gave Athrun the picnic hamper she had filled, along with the parasol to shade them and sent them on their way. She had other things to be getting on with. Mina stopped by almost every flower again, to sniff and to touch delicately. She liked them a lot. After descending the stairs and setting up on the beach with the parasol and towels, Mina slowly and a bit shyly, stripped off her dress and removed her sandals. She turned Beet red, when Athrun shed his shirt and stood there in just his swim shorts.

"Ready for your first lesson?" Athrun asked.

"Um, well, I uh.." Mina hesitated.

"It's okay Mina, I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her.

"You promise?" Her Garnet pools shimmered.

Walking to her and touching her upper arms, he rubbed his thumbs unconsciously and his Viridian orbs locked onto hers.

"I promise, Mina."

With a nod, she allowed him to lead her to the water. Athrun coaxed her into waist deep water, proceeding to explain to her the basics of swimming. After a few attempts, some blunders and false starts, she finally got the basic Doggy Paddle down and was able to go along on her own, without Athrun holding her up. By the time they finished that, both were quite hungry and it was closing in on lunch time. Myrna had packed a nice hamper. There were cheese cubes, fresh grapes, lemonade and crackers, sandwiches of tuna and cucumber with lettuce and mayonnaise and some sweet snacks too. As they ate, they talked. Athrun began to learn more about who Mina was as a person. Artistic and kind, sweet and caring, full of life and so very inquisitive. She was always willing to learn something new.

With lunch out of the way and a nice break of lazing about following it, Athrun decided it was time to show her the rock pools. They sat by the side of a couple, peering in at the small creatures eking out a life in the small pools of water. Mina was a constant questioner. Asking Athrun what is that, what is this, don't you think that one looks funny? Normally it would bug the hell out of him to be pestered like that with question upon question. But today, he did not feel hounded or harassed. Spending this time with her was relaxing and fun. Putting a crab in her hand made her laugh at how it walked. She marvelled at the shape of the starfish. As they were walking back along the shoreline, Mina got a bit playful and splashed Athrun with water. And so ensued a crazy few moments of fun. By the end of which, they were both soaked again.

Opting to relax some more, Athrun went back to the shade of the parasol. He laid out on the towel with his hands behind his head. Mina meanwhile was happily seeking out more shells, to make yet more things with. She got lost in the hunt, not realising that Athrun had fallen asleep in the shade. After a lengthy search she came back to the shade, carrying several new pieces of shell. She sat and placed them on the bag. It was then she looked at Athrun. Cocking her head a little, she tried to figure out if he truly was asleep or not. Getting onto all fours, she leaned over him. He looked so peaceful. Her gaze drifted over his face and settled on his lips. She wondered to herself, what it might be like. To do like Cagalli and Kazuhiko did. Putting their lips together. It had always looked as though they liked doing it.

Curiosity seemed to win out, as she leaned closer to his face. Her hands were planted on either side of his torso. Lowering further, she stared at his lips, just minimally parted. The closer she got, the more her eyes closed. The very second her lips touched his, she felt like she had been zapped by a bolt of electricity. The shock wave sped through her body like a wild fire. In that instant, she knew why people did this. Athrun stirred beneath her and his eyes crept open. Before he could fully grasp the situation, Mina panicked and pulled back. She hid her eyes beneath her hair, hands clenched tightly in her lap. She just prayed, he would not be mad at her. She was, after all, only curious. Athrun sat up, fingers touching his lips. He looked at Mina. Seeing immediately that she was shocked at getting caught.

"Mina, why did you.." Athrun began to ask.

"I...I dunno..." Her voice was so quiet.

"Uh..." Blinking, he realised she was scared "Mina, I'm not mad at you."

Her face lifted quickly and he was able to see the glistening of building tears in those pretty eyes. Shock spread across his face.

"Please don't cry." His hand cupped her cheek "I promise you, I'm not mad. A little puzzled, but not mad."

"I'm sorry, I was just...just..." Biting her lip she managed to blurt the rest out quickly "I just wanted to know what it was like!"

He smiled now, something soft and gentle. The hand that cupped her cheek, began to rub lightly. Her eyes seemed to well up a little more. Athrun knew, he had to do something to show her he was not mad at her. It took him just a split second to figure out what. Leaning in, he pressed his lips gently on hers. His eyes closed, hand still upon her cheek. Mina froze, eyes wide. It felt completely different now that Athrun was awake and putting his lips on hers. Then she felt something very soft and wet probing at her lips. A delicate brush, to entice. Instinct took over, and her body responded to him. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted and allowed his tongue entry, head tilting to the left. The entire moment was so slow and so soft. Mina thought for sure she was going to melt, with the heat that seemed to consume her.

His hand slipped back into her hair and held her head just where he wanted it. Athrun took it slowly. He did not want to scare her, but at the same time, he did not want to stop. The pressure had been building in him to kiss her. He had wanted this, from the moment they had danced together. A pair of trembling hands touched his upper chest. His free arm swept around her and drew her closer. Mina got lost in the feeling. She thought she would forget to breath. As if reading her mind, Athrun pulled back a bit, so that their lips were barely touching at all. His eyes opened slightly, to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes no longer held unshed tears, but a sparkle that spoke volumes to him. He knew, he had made the right move. For both of them.

"Are you alright?" He asked, tentatively against her lips.

"Yeeeessss.." The drawn out reply, had a dreamy tone to it.

"Good. Because Mina..." Athrun brushed his thumb under her eye "...I'd like to have permission to do that any time."

"Yes." Was the only word Mina could think of.

With a chuckle that sent a shiver up her spine, Athrun closed the gap once more and kissed her. He was so tender with her. Being around Athrun, having contact with Kazuhiko and Cagalli and the others, Mina had found the kindness that had been lacking in her life up till that point. No pain, no needles, no horrible tests...and no nightmares. She felt perfectly at peace here. Safe and welcomed and treated like a normal person. The second kiss lasted a fair bit longer than the first and felt even better. They stayed on the towels a while longer, before packing up and heading back to the mansion, to shower and dress for dinner. As she did so, Mina had a song in her heart and was humming the tune all the way to the dinner table. Where Athrun awaited her, with a smile .

She could not wait till that night, so she could put in her diary all that had occurred that day. A very important day for her. In more ways than one.

~~~X~~~


	9. Chapter 8

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 8_

A storm whipped at the windows, scattering small particles of debris against the glass. Down the hall, staff worked on the never ending paperwork and dealt with numerous calls. Leon sat behind his desk, in the big office at the end of that hall. He had a splitting head ache and an ulcer that was screaming bloody murder in his stomach. None of his sources had been able to locate the test subject. That girl was proving to be the thorn in his side. Miss Rika was none too pleased either. It was a costly process to create those weapons. So, to have one go AWOL on them, was not going down well with the investors. Only one other candidate had proved viable along with that girl. Which meant it was imperative they get her back. There was no one else capable of piloting the Guardian. The Demon was to be piloted by the boy, Takeo Ryota. The boy was cunning, determined and unwavering. He did not question why, it appeared he enjoyed killing and fighting. Of course, that suited Leon and the team perfectly. The girl however, her nature had been too naïve to begin with.

But with work and the right training, she had evolved into a perfect weapon. That is, if she had not gotten away from them. All their hard work could have been ruined, depending on where she had wound up. He could only hope whatever influences she had encountered, did not affect the programming. Leaning back in his chair, Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was killing him. The machines were ready to go. Only needing a field test. His own machine was finished and he was due to test it out later that week. Leon was drawn from his thoughts by a curt knock to his office door. Beckoning the person in, a young soldier of little more than twenty approached the desk, saluting and standing to attention before his commander.

"Captain Takinaki sir! I have an urgent message for you sir! Level one priority Captain!" The young man stood rigid, awaiting a command.

"At ease soldier." Leon waved a dismissive hand at the boy "What is the message?"

"Sir, the message reads as follows..." He cleared his throat "...Subject located. Requesting details for retrieval. Subject is currently with ORB. Under the care of it's Chief Representative."

Leon stood up, making the young man nervous.

"Finally some good news around here." He moved around the desk , grabbing his coat along the way "Reply to the message. Tell them to do nothing at this moment. Just observe."

"Yes sir!" The young man followed Leon, as he walked out the office slipping into his coat.

"Also, inform the doctor of section six to have Takeo ready to leave for ORB." Leon grinned "This will be like taking candy from a baby."

"Yes sir. Anything else sir?" They were half way down the hall now, as Leon turned to look at the soldier.

"Yes, pass this order onto Takeo..." Leon smirked, a evil look "...He is to infiltrate ORB under the guise of Mina Kiyani's brother. He is to retrieve her and bring her back here. Understood?"

"Understood sir!" With a snap salute the young man took off at a brisk pace.

Leon looked out the window before him. So she had ended up in ORB. He would never have seen that one coming. Most likely, it was due to the current Council Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne. She and the Chief Representative of ORB were close. The brother not withstanding. And that made them a danger to the up coming battle. The one to reclaim the earth for the true humans. Not the bio-engineered ones. Muruta Azreal had failed, as had Lord Djibril. They had spouted the rhetoric "For our blue and pure world" as their battle cry. Leon was not so idealistic. He dealt in reality. Coordinators were a danger, not due to the fact they had their genes altered before birth, but because they had the ability within them, to become very dangerous weapons. A soldier that could not die of any deadly illness. One that could be programmed at conception to be able to pick up a skill far quicker than a regular soldier.

Those kinds of abilities, would be the death of the world. For naturals could never hope to compete.

And that was the reason, they had to be eradicated. Whipped out.

Permanently.

~~~X~~~


	10. Chapter 9

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 9_

When Kazuhiko and Cagalli had returned from their honeymoon, they were surprised to discover that Mina, with Myrna and Athrun's help, had made them a special welcome home meal. It wasn't fancy, or complicated, but she had worked very hard on it. She had chosen to make Cagalli's favourite...Doner Kebabs. She made sure to have a bottle of Chilli sauce on the table too. Myrna had helped with the cooking of the meat and Athrun, well he had helped with dessert. And gotten dirty doing so. Mina had tried four times, to get the cake right. Getting upset when her second try failed worse than her first try. Athrun had done his best, but by the end, they were both covered in flour, had sticky hands and little burn marks from the heated sugar. But all in all, the cake looked nice. If a little lopsided. After greeting the couple at the door, Mina had asked all about their time together relaxing. Cagalli omitted the more personal stuff and just gave Mina the activities they had done during the day.

As they sat to dinner, Kazuhiko and Cagalli continued to tell stories. A lot of what they had done sounded fun to Mina. When asked how they had gotten on while the couple were away, Mina went into a long excited explanation of the things she and Athrun had done. From the day at the beach, even embarrassing poor Athrun as she spilled the beans on their kiss. Kazuhiko gave Athrun a sympathetic look. Cagalli giggled a bit. Mina went on to tell of the day trips they had taken to the city and to the countryside too. When dessert came to the table, Mina hung her head and began apologising for the not so perfect cake. Of course she did not have to. As everyone at the table commented on how tasty it looked. As they dug in, it proved the old saying of "never judge a book by it's cover" as though the cake was wonky and a bit of a mess visually, it's taste was incredible.

With the meal over, they all retired to the living room. The happy couple settling on one of the two big couches together, while Athrun sat in a high backed leather chair. Mina chose to sit at his feet. It was a very relaxed and calm atmosphere, as they talked of many things. Much of which went over Mina's head. The evening grew late, with an unexpected call from Kira and Lacus. Cagalli noticed that after all their time of talking, Mina had been quiet for a little while and when she looked it made her smile. The young girl had fallen asleep, her head resting on Athrun's leg. He did not seem all that bothered either. Which only made the scene more sweet to Cagalli. The couple then decided it was late enough and they bid goodnight to Athrun and to Myrna on their way upstairs. With them gone, Athrun glanced down at the head on his leg. It made him smile.

"Mina?" Athrun said softly "Mina, wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?"

"Mmm..." That soft murmur, told him she was not going to wake easily.

"Alright then." He smiled, shifting so he could get up "Guess I'm gonna have to carry you then."

Scooping an arm under her knees, the other holding her torso, Athrun lifted her up. She was light, surprisingly so. He walked upstairs with her, looking down at her once or twice, when she moved slightly. A nuzzle. A light grip on his shirt. He was glad for the automatic doors in the mansion, made getting into a room easier. Heading in, Athrun laid her carefully on the bed, picking up the blanket from the bottom of the bed and draping it over her. After a moment of just gazing at her, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. A tender stroke to her hair, a whispered "goodnight Mina" and he made his way out quietly. After going into his own room, he got ready for bed. Tomorrow, he would have to move back to the dorms at the base. He wondered how well Mina would take it, not having him around so much.

He was certainly determined to make time to see her. He wasn't about to make _that _mistake again. He would simply try to explain to her, that even th0ugh he had to work, he would still spend time with her and take her places. He did after all, now think of her as his girlfriend. There was no denying how he felt about her. Athrun just needed to take it slow and build on the connection. He wanted her to be happy and it seemed that being creative, even being with himself, achieved that. He did not want her to have to feel the kind of fear she had when they had first met her. It angered him to think back, to when the frightened girl had come to them. How she had cowered and pleaded not to be punished. Seeing her then and now, one would think she were a different person entirely. And he aimed to keep it that way.

As he began to drift off, Athrun decided to try and scale back some of the work he would normally pile onto himself. Work was his escape from things he could not change and had trouble dealing with. But now, he had a reason not to overwork. A very sweet, vibrant and full of life reason. With that thought in mind, sleep claimed him. With dreams of what might be, some where down the road. He couldn't be sure how long he had been asleep for, when he was abruptly woken...by screaming. In a flash he was out of bed and running for the door barefoot, in just shorts and shirt. As he got into the hall, he tried to figure out where the scream had come from. Kazuhiko and Cagalli had been travelling so much they were out for the count. Not even a bomb would wake them. So Athrun was on his own with the search.

Then it happened again. A shrill scream. From Mina's room.

Without a second thought, Athrun dashed for Mina's room. The door opened and he darted in, panic in his eyes, his heart felt like it was in his throat. She was on the bed, writhing around, clenching the sheets, weeping and whimpering. He was at her side in two long strides. Kneeling on the bed, he tried to pin down her shoulders. Afraid she could hurt herself, he had no other option but to grip her tightly against him and try to wake her up. She seemed terrified. It broke his heart to see her this way. After all the progress she had made over her time with them. Her clenched hands pounded against his chest, it hurt, but he wasn't about to blame her for it. In her state, she wasn't to know he was a friend, if all she could see in her nightmare were foes.

"Argh! Mina! Wake up Mina! Come on wake up please!" Athrun pleaded, struggling to hold her still and shake her awake at the same time.

"AH! NO! NO NO NO!" Mina's fists pounded his chest "PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE NO MORE HURT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"MINA WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Athrun snapped, watching as her eyes finally flew wide open "Mina! Mina it's okay! I'm here Mina! Your alright!"

"Ah, A-Athrun?" She looked dazed and confused "Athrun? Is it...you?"

"Yes Mina, it's me." He sighed, relieved she seemed to be out of the worst of it "You were having a nightmare. I heard you screaming and came as fast as I could."

Her eyes began to shift from clouded to clear. Focusing on him in the dim light afforded by the moon shinning in. And the flood gates opened, as she clung to him.

"Athrun I was so scared! They were hurting me! Because I was bad!" She balled her eyes out against his shoulder, her tears soaking the cotton of his shirt "Please...don't let them hurt me anymore. I don't wanna hurt anymore."

"Oh Mina." He cradled her close, stroking a hand over her dampened hair "I promise you, they can't get to you anymore. I won't let them. Neither will Cagalli or the others. Your safe here."

Crying profusely on him, Mina's entire body trembled with the out pouring of emotion. She clung to Athrun as though her life depended on it. In turn, Athrun held her, trying to calm her silently. The door suddenly opened and Myrna rushed in. She had heard the screaming too, but it had taken her longer to reach the room, from where her quarters were located. She could see, that the young man was doing his best to sooth the frightened girl. He seemed, to be doing a rather good job, in Myrna's opinion. After checking with Athrun that he had everything in hand, Myrna left to return to bed. After some time of just holding her and soothing her, Athrun noted she had stopped clutching and her tears had slowly died off too. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Not wanting to chance leaving her alone, Athrun tucked her in bed, grabbed the blanket and settled in the chair facing her bed.

He would guard her all night, if he had to. He also determined, he was going to hunt down those responsible and have them arrested for their crimes. He would get justice for her. The right way. He fell into a very light sleep, partly due to being on alert and partly because the chair was very, very uncomfortable to try and sleep in. He would not leave her side tonight. Watching over her, was his top priority right now.

~~~X~~~


	11. Chapter 10

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 10_

"I don't see why I have to be the one to travel to stinking ORB to bring back that girl." Takeo grumbled, as he was driven from the heliport.

"Well the way I understand it..." The young man, the local informant, said as he drove "...Takinaki figured you would arouse less suspicion, going in posing as her brother."

"I'm not an idiot, I know that." He crossed his arms in a huff "But still, we only trained together for a short time, she may not even remember me."

"I was under the impression you had a block word to use on her should that happen." They headed just out of the city center, making for the Athha-Ottada estate.

"True, but once that word is used, she could become like a drone, awaiting instruction. Pretty useless for the most part." Takeo replied.

"I see. Well you shouldn't have any problems. The Chief Representative is big on doing good and reuniting a family would fit right in with that." They pulled up to the gate.

The house was pretty big. Lavish gardens and a fountain out front. After showing ID and being granted entry, they drove up the long drive to the Portico at the foot of the main steps. The head butler awaited them. Greetings aside, Takeo entered alone, as his escort waited in the car. He was first taken to a large sitting room and asked to wait for a moment. He looked around when left alone. The whole place felt, to him at least, like they were trying to prove they were better than everyone else. Takeo disliked people who flaunted their wealth. After wandering around the room looking at stuff, he heard the door open. To his surprise, a very attractive blonde walked in, dressed in a pants suit. He was certain, she wasn't much older than himself, possibly the same age in fact.

"Hello, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha-Ottada, Chief Representative of ORB." She offered her hand to shake.

"A pleasure, my name is Takeo Ryota ma'am." He shook her hand, the pleasant demeanour and smile, all fake "Thank you very much for meeting with me."

"Not at all. Please have a seat." Cagalli gestured, as she sat herself "Can I offer you a beverage of some kind?"

"Thank you but no ma'am I'm fine." Takeo sat opposite her, his hands resting loosely in his lap.

"So, you say that your Mina's brother correct?" Cagalli eyed him cautiously.

"Yes ma'am I am. We were both at the facility when the attack happened. I lost sight of her and feared she had perished." He looked saddened "A couple, farmers, found me and took me in. Fed me, clothed me and then I went in search of my sister, Mina."

"I see. I feel compelled to ask you..." Her eyes narrowed a little "...what do you remember of that facility?"

"Well ma'am, I recall being left there by my parents, along with my sister and I did my best to protect her, but they separated us for some time." His voice wavered, more acting "I couldn't protect her after that and heaven only knows what they did to her."

"And what did they do to you? If I may ask." Cagalli pressed him, still not sure about this guy, her gut instinct telling her to beware.

"Well ma'am, they used me for a test subject. New drugs or something, I think it was to be used for military purposes." Takeo said, only relaying enough truth to make his story believable.

"Well, from what we have been able to learn, they did much the same to Mina..." Cagalli looked angry and upset "...punishing her if she did not do as they demanded of her."

"Oh no, not my sweet sister Mina." Fists clenched on his lap, his tone got angry "I shoulda protected her better. I shoulda done something. To help her. But..."

"But you were having the same things done to you as well." Cagalli seemed to be trying to ease his woe "I'm sure if they hadn't have done that to you, Mina would have been able to avoid it, with you protecting her."

"Thank you." His eyes began to tear up "I just want her back, she's all I have left now. Can I...see her?"

"Well at the moment she is having a check up." Cagalli said, adding "She has been having recurring night terrors again."

"Poor Mina..." Takeo sounded genuine enough.

There was something, some sensation that Cagalli could not shake. That made her distrust him. But, if he was her brother than he deserved to be in her life. They could decide for themselves what their next move would be. Cagalli made her choice. She would allow him to see her. But, if Mina freaked out in a bad way or did not know him, she would have him escorted off the property. Myrna entered the room, whispered something to Cagalli and then left. Standing up, Cagalli informed Takeo that Mina was done with her check up and was now spending time in the gardens with a mutual friend. They left the sitting room and stared down the long hall. This house, no mansion, was deceptively bigger on the inside, compared to outside. They exited a set of double patio doors.

Leading him out into the gardens, Cagalli made her way to the spot where she had been told Athrun and Mina were. As they approached, Takeo could hear giggling. Happy sounds, something he had not heard for a very long time. They neared a clearing of short lush grass. Near the back of the oval shaped lawn, was a picnic blanket with a hamper and the like. A few feet away, he could see a guy with blue hair leaning over, to look at something the girl with Violet hair was pointing to. A robotic bird flew around over head, calling out "Birdy" every few moments. The scene, made Takeo want to cringe. The man, around twenty one Takeo figured, was leaning over as the girl was asking him something. What ever the item was, she was fascinated by it. The bird was already getting on his nerves. The whole set up, the pretty gardens and the picnic and the laughter...all of it sickened him to his core.

"...do ya think I could grow one in my room in a pot Athrun?" Mina asked, her voice sweeter than Takeo recalled it.

"I don't see why not." Athrun put a hand on her head, stroking her hair "I'm sure the gardener would have all the things you'd need."

"I should ask him later then. Right?" Mina looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah, good idea Mina." With a smile he stood straight, realizing they had guests "Hi Cagalli, and who have we here?"

"Athrun, this is Takeo Ryota." Cagalli introduced "He says, he is Mina's brother."

Athrun froze wide eyed. Takeo could see the hint of suspicion in those serpentine green eyes. The two men, sized each other up for a few tensely silent moments. Mina had stood up again and turned. Also freezing to the spot. The man beside Cagalli looked familiar somehow. But she couldn't quite work out how or why or from where. Her BIRDY flew towards Takeo. In annoyance he swiped at it. To him, it was nothing but a pest.

"Ah! Hey don't do that to Ace!" Mina yelled, holding out her hand "Ace come back."

Returning to her hand, it hopped a little. Takeo frowned. Athrun did not look happy either. Cagalli blinked, trying not to blurt something out. As was a habit of hers. Silence fell upon the quartet. With Athrun and Takeo, it was more like a stand off. Mina was oblivious to the tension, focusing entirely on her treasured gift from Athrun. Clearing her throat, Cagalli tried to cut through the tense moment.

"Ah, Takeo this is Athrun." She said, then speaking to her friend "Takeo was in the same facility Athrun, he escaped during the raid. He has been looking for Mina ever since."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that she has some blood relations." Athrun narrowed his eyes "But, I will say that I don't think it is good for Mina to be taken from here, just yet."

"Well that ain't for you to decide pal." Takeo retorted, sharpness to his tone "Mina's my sister and she belongs with me. She and I, we're all that is left and we gotta stick together."

"Be that as it may..." Athrun went on, calm as ever "...Mina has been with us for some time and is comfortable here. Moving her now, might knock her back to how she was when we first met her."

"Guys, take it easy. Takeo has not said a thing about taking her from here." Cagalli interjected "He just wants to see her, be sure she is alright. Right?"

"For starters." Takeo said tersely "But no matter what anyone says, she _will _leave this place and come with me. She belongs with her family."

To Athrun, this guys attitude was anything other than that of a loving brother. Trust was not something he would give. Not when it came to Mina. The girl was sat, happily talking to her bird and staying well away from the guy who had come to see her. Not that she knew anything about that. Her sweet tone floated toward them, as she hummed a tune. It sounded content. Like she felt that this was where she belonged. Cagalli approached her, kneeling down beside her and getting a beaming smile as a greeting. The two men watching them. It was clear, that each man felt and thought very differently about the scene before them. Takeo was sickened by it, hating anything that was even remotely nice or pleasant. Those desires had been weeded out of him long ago. Athrun on the other hand, thought it was perfectly nice to see Mina happy and talking with Cagalli.

"Mina, there is some one here who wants to see you." Cagalli said, smiling to reassure "He told me, he is your brother."

"My...brother?" Mina looked puzzled "I have a brother?"

"Apparently. Why don't we go to the patio, sit down have some lemonade and talk with him. Alright?" Offering her a kind look, Cagalli tried to encourage gently.

"Will Athrun be there too?" Mina asked, an expression of uncertainty on her sweet face.

"Yes he will be. The four of us will sit and talk. Come on." Rising, she waited for Mina to do the same.

As the two girls walked toward the men, Athrun held out his hand for Mina, drawing her to his side when she took it willingly. Something, Takeo deduced, that might cause a problem or two. Making their way onto the patio and settling at the table, Cagalli and Athrun flanking Mina, with Takeo opposite her. Myrna came out from the kitchen that faced the seating area. She set a tray down with a tall pitcher of iced lemonade, glasses and a plater of small cakes and sandwiches. Athrun, ever the gentleman, poured the drinks. Cagalli shared out the plates. Mina waited to be offered something. Silence filled the air for a few moments after each had a drink and some nibbles. It seemed, that Cagalli and Athrun alike, both had the same uneasy feeling about the young man who had come from nowhere claiming to be the brother of Mina Kiyani.

"So Mina, do you recognize Takeo?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"Hmm..." Mina studied him carefully "...kinda. I think."

"That hurts sis, you only kinda know me?" Takeo played the guilt card first.

"Now give her a chance, she's been through a lot you know." Cagalli insisted "It's okay Mina, take your time, there's no rush."

"Exactly." Athrun chimed in, placing his hand over hers on the table, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand "You don't have to push yourself to try and remember. It will come, in time."

"I guess they hurt you a lot more than I thought sis." Takeo looked saddened "I had hoped, after they had separated us, that you wouldn't have endured what I had. Guess I was just fooling myself."

His fist clenched and shook a bit. His eyes shutting tightly, teeth gritted with suppressed rage. It was almost believable. Almost. But something did not feel right. Something about his behaviour, felt scripted or false. Mina however, was so sweet and naïve, she did not see what those who cared about her did. With Ace on her shoulder, she reached out and patted Takeo's fist. He looked up, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you." She told him, so caring and sweet "Mr Kazuhiko said I blocked much of what happened to me."

"Who is he?" Takeo blinked, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh Mr Kazu is my doctor and he married Cagalli a little bit ago." She told him, happiness in her tone "I was a bridesmaid."

"Is that so..." He smiled now, but on his features it looked a touch sinister "So you were all dressed up and looking pretty huh? Did you have fun sis?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed being part of it and the party after was fun too with all the food and the dancing and Athrun and I danced and it was so sweet." She stopped suddenly, blushing profusely.

Athrun flushed a little too. Recalling how it had felt, to hold her close and sway with her. But he got the distinct impression, he was being glared at. By Takeo.

"I'm just glad Mina was able to take part." Cagalli said "We've grown rather fond of her around here."

"Yeah I picked up on that." He turned his hand over and held Mina's "I really am so relieved and glad that your safe sis."

"She_ is_ safe. Right here with us." Athrun said, a stern gaze directed at the young man "Isn't that right Mina? Your happy here aren't you?"

"Oh yes!" She beamed, curling her fingers to grip Athrun's "I have so much fun here and everyone is so nice to me and...and I...I have a..."

"Boyfriend." Cagalli finished giggling "That was the word you were looking for Mina. Athrun is your boyfriend."

More blushing from both Mina and Athrun. Takeo did not like it. It made his task harder. He would have to resort to other measures it seemed. To fully complete his mission.

"So, you seem to have made a life here." He looked disappointed "That will make things tough."

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, thing is our uncle has stepped up to take care of us." Takeo told her "I mean, he isn't a blood relative, but we've known him since we were tiny."

"So he just wants to take you in? All of a sudden like that?" Athrun was beginning to like this situation less and less "Where was he when the two of you got left at that god forsaken place?"

"He was out of the country. He is a military man. He couldn't do anything till after he had gained some status." Takeo explained, concocting the story on the spot.

"Uncle..." Mina seemed to go off into her mind somewhere "...uncle...Leon. Uncle Leon!"

"That's right! Mina you remembered!" Takeo leapt onto the small thread "Remember sis, we would visit him whenever he was on leave. At his house on the lake, in Italy."

"House, on the lake?" Mina bit her lip in thought "Maybe...the lake house. The one with the big fireplace?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh Mina...I am so very glad your starting to recall things." Takeo got up, moved to her side and knelt "Remember that time, when we were there and we camped out in the yard. Right by the water and we star gazed."

"Hmm..." Mina thought hard, very hard "Maybe...on the cool grass, with the orange tent and the owl hooting in the woods."

"Yes Mina! That's it! You do remember!" He seemed so happy with her, smiling broadly "My sweet sis Mina, I finally have you back!"

He hugged her suddenly, stunning her. Her eyes went wide and she just froze. He was after all, still somewhat of a stranger to her. Even if things were coming back to her. As he hugged her, he almost used the block word right then. But that could cause problems. As her demeanour would change drastically. That little trick would have to wait. Till he was sure they would not be able to see it. He settled back on his haunches. Just looking at her smiling, that creepy smile again.

"I can't wait to tell uncle I finally found you." He said "He will be so very relieved sis."

"Well I think for the time being, Mina should remain here with us." Cagalli said "So that she can decide for herself what she wants to do."

"Yes, I understand. I don't want to upset her." Takeo sat back on his chair "But, if it is alright with Mina and the both of you, I would love to spend some quality time with her each day."

"I see nothing wrong with that. As long as it is done here." Cagalli informed him.

"Yes, I understand." He replied, inwardly cursing the blonde.

"Well I think that is enough excitement for one day." Athrun announced "Why don't I see you out Takeo."

"Thanks." He turned to Mina "I'll see you again tomorrow, okay sis?"

"Um, 'kay." Mina blinked and watched him walk away with Athrun.

"Are you alright Mina?" Cagalli came to her side.

"I dunno." She looked confused "Do I have to go with him?"

"Not if you don't want to." Draping an around her and squeezing a bit "You can stay right here with us if you want to Mina."

"Hmm..." She had a lot to think about. Too much even. She felt so utterly out of her depth.

At the main doors, Athrun opened them and let Takeo out first. Walking down the steps in silence, he made a note of the car that waited for the young man. Just before getting in the car, Takeo turned and narrowed his gaze at Athrun. His voice, when he spoke, was shudder worthy.

"I _will _take my sister home." He said, almost spitefully "She belongs with me and our uncle."

With that, he got in the car and as it sped off, Athrun got the feeling things were about to get a bit out of control. He just hoped, he could protect Mina from it all. Keep her safe. Not purely because she was his girlfriend now. No, it went deeper than that. He had seen some true horrors in his young life. He swore that Mina, never would see anything like what she had ever again. Not while he drew breath. Walking back inside, he affirmed in his mind, exactly what he was going to do and what he would fight for - legally speaking - for he knew, in the short time he had known her...

...that he had fallen in love with Mina Kiyani.

~~~X~~~


	12. Chapter 11

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 11_

"Your taking too long Takeo, get her back here." Leon was not pleased, his gruff tone grating on the young mans nerves "You have forty eight hours."

"I understand sir, but it is proving difficult to get any alone time with her." Takeo grumbled "She has...a boyfriend, who never seems to leave her side."

"He is unimportant, if need be eliminate him. But get this mission done and now boy." The Captain all but barked it.

"Yes sir. I'll do my best sir." He squeezed the receiver.

"You had better. You don't want to be punished again, do you?" There was malice in the tone.

"No sir! I..." The line went dead in his ear.

Replacing the receiver, Takeo let out a frustrated breath. He was really starting to hate that old bastard. Walking to his room window, he looked out into the slightly overcast day. A storm was coming. Looked to be a pretty bad one. An ominous formation was coming in from the horizon. Maybe he could use this weather to his advantage. If he could just work out a way to separate Mina from that blue haired pain in the ass, he could make sure there was no choice for her but to stick with him. And with that done, he would be able to snap her out of this "goody two shoes" act she was playing. Takeo figured he had about a couple hours, before the storm got there. He would just have to convince Mina, that they were better off alone. For a while.

Grabbing his jacket on his way to the door, he left the hotel room, walking down the hall as he pulled it on. He needed a plan. A fool proof idea. His ride was waiting for him when he got downstairs. Jumping in, they set off for the Athha-Ottada mansion. Half way there, the plan came to him. It was so simple, brilliantly so. As they pulled up to the front steps of the mansion, he informed his driver to park about a half mile down the road, at the top of a cliff path and to wait for him and Mina to get there. With that done, he made his way up to the door, as the car sped off. Takeo was shown into the mansion, led by Myrna to a drawing room he had yet to see. Within the room, were big couches and a long coffee table. By the open doors that led to the gardens, sat a dark oak table. At which, Mina was sat, working on something as that damned annoying robotic bird buzzed about her.

"Hey Mina, what are you working on sis?" Takeo asked as he approached her, noting they were alone in the room.

"I'm making a new bracelet." She showed him the item as he came to her side "See, this time I broke the shells some more to make them go farther."

"Wow, that's pretty cool sis." He groaned inwardly, at how pathetic she was being "So, no boyfriend today?"

"No, Athrun had to go to work. So it's just you, me and Myrna." Mina replied, humming slightly as she worked.

"I see." Now was his chance "Say sis, would ya like to go for a walk with me? Maybe along the shore?"

"Oh I like doing that..." She looked almost like she was pouting "But, I was told by Athrun, Cagalli and Mr Kazu not to leave the house."

"It'll be okay Mina, your not on your own, your with me." He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder "They won't mind seeing as your brother is with you."

She seemed to think about it for a long time, turning a piece of shell over and over between her fingers. She did love taking walks. But, she had never been out alone. Not with some one she barely knew. But the look in his eyes, seemed to say he would not let anything harm her. At least, that was what he wanted her to see. Biting her lip a bit, she looked out the open door. There were dark clouds outside, rolling in fast. Dare she go out when a storm was due?

"Well sis?" Takeo pressed her.

"Alright, just for a bit. I need more shells anyways." She got up, grabbing her light jacket, Ace settling on her shoulder.

Smiling, Takeo took her hand and led her out the door, before Myrna could say anything. They headed down through the gardens, a path Mina knew well now. Down the steps and onto the sand, she instantly started to seek out shells. They walked and walked, the menacing clouds drawing ever closer. He even pretended to help her look for shells. Looking up, he spied his driver and informant at the top of a cliff. Coercing Mina in that direction, they reached the bottom of the path. Takeo started up it, but Mina hesitated. Turning to her, his face did not express kindness or love as a brothers should. But it was fierce and frightening. He approached her, grabbing her upper arm tightly.

"Ah! Ow! Takeo stop it your hurting me!" She struggled, trying to get free.

"This is for your own good Mina." He said sternly, then grabbed her chin forcing her head up "Mina! Look at me! I said look at me dammit!"

Mina froze in fear, her eyes met his. There was something evil in them now. She wanted to run, but couldn't. Wanted to scream, but knew it would not help. All she could do, was whimper and pray to be rescued. When he had her full attention, Takeo picked then to use the block word.

"Mina! Listen to me! You don't belong here. You belong with me and the Captain." He sneered "**SICARIUS**!"

Mina's eyes grew wide like saucers. Her body stiffened. The frightened look she had melted away. Now she looked as Takeo did. With hatred in her heart. Anger fuelling her thoughts. The desire to destroy taking over her. That creative, sweet, kind girl that Athrun had grown to love, was no more. Buried deep within the girl now stood at the base of the cliff. She looked at Takeo. She did not like him much either, but she had been trained and trained well, to work along side him.

"Where the hell am I?" She demanded, venom in her tone.

"In ORB, Mina. You got kidnapped and brought here, brainwashed into believing you were a sweet little girl hanging on the every word of some jerk who really grated on my last nerve." He told her.

"ORB?" Her frown deepened "Well then, lets get to paying them back for messing with me."

"All in good time. Leon wants you back at HQ, pronto." He pulled her arm to drag her up the path.

"Get off I can walk on my own!" Snatching her arm back she stomped her way up the path, not bothered in the slightest at Ace settling on her shoulder again.

That seemed to be one thing, that had not changed.

She was a totally different person now. Harsh, cruel and just a bit bitchy. The Mina he remembered from the training. The one who, numerous times had kicked his sorry behind with ease. She was certainly in a league of her own. Hand to hand, marksmanship and Mobile Suit warfare. She was well versed in all. Out of all the test subjects, she had flown through it, where he had barely got through by the skin of his teeth. And so, they had been partnered up. To fight as a team. She hated him and he hated her in kind. But, they had respect for the differing skills they each possessed. Where she was good with raw fighting, he was good with tactical manoeuvres, underhanded tricks and taking command of any situation with a clear head. Something, Mina could not do, as her emotions drove her.

She gave the young driver a venomous glare, before getting into the back seat. Takeo got in front. Driving away towards the hotel, she looked back once. Watching the mansion vanish into the distance. A small voice, somewhere in her mind, reminded her of the joy and love she had been exposed to. But at that moment, the hate was in the drivers seat and the love was being shoved to the back of the bus and ignored. After Takeo collected his things from the hotel, they made for the heliport. A plane awaited them, ready to go. As they boarded, Mina looked around. That nagging voice in her, still trying to govern what she did. Pushing it aside, she took a seat on the plane, buckled in and watched as the country of ORB fell away as the plane climbed into the sky.

They were headed back. Back to where they had trained. During the flight, Takeo had explained to her, that their machines were ready for testing. Adding, that he would kick her ass during their sparring. With a snort of disgust, she turned to look out the window. Fluffy white clouds blocked her view, as they cruised at high altitude. Closing his eyes, Takeo fell into a light sleep. Mina simply stared at the cloud cover, Ace sat on her forearm quietly. That voice inside her, still trying to get control. She knew full well, upon returning, she would be punished for leaving. Regardless of whether she chose to or not. But she would use that pain. Harness it and channel it. To make herself stronger. Faster. Better. More capable of defeating any enemy that got in her way.

~~~X~~~


	13. Chapter 12

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 12_

Three weeks. Two days. Seventeen hours.

Mina had been missing for that long. The police did not hold out much hope any longer. Cagalli was beginning to believe what they said. Athrun did not. Every evening, after work, he would drive all over the island of ORB. Searching. There had been no trace of her. Not even one viable clue. At first. But then as the news circulated about her, staff from the hotel came forward with information. They had seen her, in a Jeep, that had sped off when a young man with striking red hair got in. He had yet to find anything on Takeo either. Deep in his gut, he knew, that Takeo Ryota had taken Mina. That was, what the man had sworn to do. Athrun knew he did not like the man with red hair and piercing purple eyes.

Currently, he was sat on the beach, below the mansion. Watching the waves roll in, the foam crawl up the sand and then retreating. Mina had loved it here. It was where she first experienced sand, the surf, learned to swim and more importantly, had gotten her first kiss. Right knee pulled up and his arm and chin resting on it, Athrun just stared out to sea. His thoughts were stuck on Mina. No matter what his best friend said, no matter how much work Cagalli threw at him to distract him or how many kind words Lacus gave...he still could not get himself out of the depression he was in. He had opened his heart to Mina, let her in and swore to protect her. And yet, he had failed. Worse still, with her disappearance had gone part of his heart.

"Mina..." He said to no one at all "Where have you gone? Will you be coming back? Back to me?"

"I'm sure she will Athrun." Came a voice from behind him.

Turning his head, he was surprised to see his best friend standing there. Hands in pockets, looking sympathetic.

"K-Kira? What are you doing here?" He said, as his childhood friend sat beside him on the sand.

"Lacus thought it would be a good idea to have my visit with you, coincide with a meeting she is having with Cagalli." He replied, looking out to sea as well.

"I see." Athrun went back to looking at the sea "Thanks Kira. For coming here."

"No problem Athrun." He put a hand on his shoulder "I wasn't about to let you go into a dark place and not come here to help you."

"I just..." His fingers curled into a fist "...don't know what to do now. How to find her. Dammit, why did I trust her with that guy?"

"What could you do? He was her brother and he had a right to see her." Kira told him "You couldn't be there all the time. You think he took her against her will?"

"I'm almost positive of it." Turning he looked Kira dead in the eye "I could tell, she wasn't entirely comfortable with him."

"Hmm, well I wouldn't think she would just stay put when the car had stopped...unless..." Kira began to ponder it.

"Don't. Please. I already went down that path in my head a million times." Athrun screwed his eyes shut "I didn't, can't believe it to be true. She couldn't be...one of them."

"Isn't it possible that she is, that they had a code word to trigger her." Kira hated to do this to his friend "Think about it, Athrun, what were they doing at that facility?"

Not voicing it, Athrun began to see the old images in his mind of the lab at Lodonia. All those poor innocent children, used and toyed with, to create fighting machines. They were nothing more than weapons to those who created them. The two men sat in silence. Only the sounds of the surf kissing the sand and the breeze that came along with it. Kira hated to see his closest friend like this. But there was little he could for him. Just sit with him and support him. He knew all too well what it felt like to be emotionally attached to someone whom you couldn't protect. They seemed to sit there for such a long time. The air got cooler and the waves got bigger. Kira could sense it, a storm was blowing in. Standing, he offered Athrun a hand up. The pair walked quietly back toward the mansion. Just as they stepped through the doors into the kitchen, the rain dropped from the sky in sheets.

"Looks like you made it just in time Master Kira." Myrna said, seeing to making some tea "Lady Cagalli and Miss Lacus should be done very soon."

"Thank you Myrna." Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Kira faced Athrun "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know." Athrun replied "But, I refuse to give up on her. I know she is out there, somewhere."

"Yeah, it's likely she isn't in ORB any longer though." Kira took the offered mug of coffee "Should we start considering the countries and continents closest to ORB?"

"Maybe, I just can't get my head around why. Why would she willingly get into a car with him and someone she doesn't know?"

"I've been thinking about that." He sipped "They had to have gotten her alone, far from the house, to be sure they had time to use the trigger word. Without being interrupted."

"The last time I had seen the poor child..." Myrna suddenly said "She was in the den, sitting at the big oak desk making a shell bracelet. I left her alone just a few minutes...when I returned, she was gone."

"It's not your fault Myrna." Kira insisted.

"Kira's right, it wasn't your fault." Athrun balled his fist "It's mine. For not making sure she was safe from him."

"Athrun..." Kira started to say, but he got cut off.

"Stop blaming yourself for this." Cagalli said sternly as she and Lacus entered the room "It isn't right to try and shoulder this all alone."

"Cagalli is right Athrun." Lacus reasoned "You did so much for her, but you couldn't be there every hour of every day."

"I know that, but still..." Covering half his face with a hand, he grimaced.

"But still, your being the same old Athrun who tries to handle everything on his own, even though he knows he has friends willing to help." Kira stated, shaking his head.

"That is true." Lacus added, moving the sit beside Kira.

"Athrun..." Cagalli came to his side "...I can see how much pain this is causing you and it worries me. So much. I just want you to be happy."

"I was happy...with Mina." His hand buried into his hair, gripping as if the pain would out shine that in his heart "I...love her."

Everyone fell silent. It was so unlike Athrun to voice his inner feelings like that. Kira could see it in his best friends eyes, that he meant it. Lacus knew, for the time they were engaged he had been caring and thoughtful, but never was it love. Even Cagalli knew what they had shared together was a far cry from how he felt now. Maybe it was due to the way in which they had met? Perhaps it was due to how she looked, just slightly resembling his late mother? Or could it have been her sweet and almost child like innocence that had captured his heart? Whatever the case might have been, Athrun Zala was indeed, in love. And the girl who now had his heart in her hands, had vanished without trace. Without a word. Without a goodbye. The moment that had happened, Athrun had thrown himself into looking for her. And working too hard.

"Athrun..." Lacus was the first to speak "I am sure that some day, some how, you will see her again."

"And when you do, you had better tell her how you feel about her." Cagalli added, sharing a nod with her brother.

"The girls are right, Athrun." Kira patted his shoulder "When you see her again, don't hold back. Tell her what you feel for her."

"That way she might not leave again." Myrna sniffled, getting a bit emotional.

"I just...Am I supposed to just blurt it out?" Athrun looked at the faces of his friends.

They all nodded. Even the tearful Myrna. Athrun sighed. He knew they were right on some level. But, in order to fulfil that task, he had to find Mina again. Ledonir Kisaka walked in and paused a moment. He wondered what he had walked into. Cagalli noticed him and could tell by his expression, what he had come to say, wasn't going to be good. He did not bother to snap a salute, he had been Cagalli's bodyguard in her teens. Formalities such as those, fell to the way side between them.

"Cagalli." He said, in his deep baritone "We may have a problem."

"What do you mean Kisaka?" She looked at him "Give it to me straight."

"There are rumours circulating, throughout the Eurasian Federation, that an attack on ORB is coming." He said, looking concerned "And soon."

"What!" Cagalli's eyes grew wide "How reliable are your sources?"

"Very." Kisaka lowered his head "An old friend, moved for work. He has been hearing all about the new weapons."

"Weapons?" Kira asked "What kind?"

"The worst kind..." He frowned "Mobile Suits, or as you like to call them Kira, Gundam."

Everyone gasped. Eyes were wide and faces shocked. Then Kisaka placed a stack of pictures on the counter, for all to see. They showed a facility, much like the one that ZAFT had raided. The one where Mina had been found. It was heavily guarded, with tanks and Strike Dagger style Mobile Suits and Anti-air guns. There were some pictures from an outside yard. In it, were children, not much older than eleven years of age, being trained in hand to hand combat. Each of them had wounds, and a shackle upon their necks. Athrun turned away. His shoulders trembling with anger. He had seen things such as this, first hand at that. And once again, it came to his mind, that Mina, sweet playful Mina, might be one them. An Extended. Kira could see what the images were doing to his friend.

"There is more." Kisaka went on "Another of my informants, contacted me this morning, about Mina."

This news shocked everyone again. Athrun spun round and just stared at the man.

"What...what did they say...about..." His voice was trembling now too.

"She was seen, in the Equatorial Union, with a young man matching Takeo Ryota's description..." Kisaka explained "They were heading into another building, on this site. One that sources say, holds the new Mobile Suits."

"No..." Athrun could not take it, he could not believe what he was hearing "No. It can't be. Not Mina. It just can't be true!"

"I am sorry." Kisaka replied "But, it appears to be the case."

"Athrun..." Kira tried to calm his friend, to ground his thoughts "We don't know for sure what is going on. So, lets find out for sure, okay?"

"Kira..."

"We'll find the truth, together." He patted Athrun's shoulder.

"Lacus and I will do what we can as well." Cagalli said, getting a look of agreement from Lacus "We may not be able to do much, but we can try."

"Yes. In the meantime, we need to work out our strategy, regarding this impending attack." Lacus said.

"Of course." Cagalli looked at Kisaka "Have the defence headquarters on alert. Monitor everything surrounding us. I want to know if there is so much as a whisper of a threat."

"Right." Kisaka nodded, then turned on his heels and headed out to carry out the orders.

"Lacus, I think it would be a good idea if you headed back to the PLANTS as soon as possible." Cagalli said "If there is a battle, I want to know you and Kira are safe."

"Cagalli, I am not willing to allow my friend to handle this alone." Lacus smiled "We work best, together. Right Kira?"

"Absolutely. I won't leave you to cope on your own Cagalli." Kira smiled "What kinda brother would I be, if I did?"

"Kira, Lacus..." Cagalli's tone was full of emotion, but she held back the tears "Thank you."

"I think to be safe, we should bring the Justice and the Freedom down here." Athrun suddenly said.

"I agree. We can take a shuttle up to the Eternal and get them." Kira said, with a nod.

"You mean it's in orbit?" Athrun looked shocked.

"Yes, Lacus and I travelled her aboard it." Kira told him, smiling at Lacus "We felt it was the safest way."

"Alright then, it's settled. Kira, you and Athrun take a shuttle up to the ship. Let Captain Waltfeld know what is going on here, maybe they can help monitor the airways." Cagalli said.

"Right, I'll set up at the main council building with you Cagalli and coordinate between the Earth and the PLANTS." Lacus added "The more lines of inquiry we have, the better."

"Alright then, lets get to it." Kira said, rising from his seat.

Each of the four friends nodded. Leaving the kitchen, they all headed out to a waiting car. It was always on standby for Cagalli. They piled in and made their way to the council building. Along the way, they spoke of strategic moves, that could better their chances of protecting ORB from burning a third time. It was not going to be easy and there was likely to be a hard battle ahead. But they all had the same goal and the same desire.

To protect ORB.

~~~X~~~


	14. Chapter 13

**Gundam Seed:**

**Love On The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

_Chapter 13_

Even with the knowledge of the impending battle, ORB was still barely prepared for it. Murasame's and M1 Atrays, were all stationed to protect the shores of the country. Tanks and other ground to air defences were in position. The enemy it seemed, did not plan to take any prisoners. For the few outer sections of the island to be over run by the Strike Daggers, every person had been killed. Either by way of the fighting, or by execution style. It sickened Cagalli that they would do such a thing. She had no idea why the Equatorial Union was doing this. Even Lacus was at a loss to explain it. The forces may have been few in numbers, but they were aggressive in their actions. Kira and Athrun had been doing their very best out there. Staving off some of the attacks. The number of ships off the coast, were not something to take lightly either. How had they amassed so many?

The first stage of the battle, had been quick and direct. Levelling buildings near the shoreline. Stage two, saw the complete destruction of the memorial to those lost in the second Blood Valentine war and the collapse of several bridges, cutting off many peoples escape route. It seemed that once again, nobody would listen to reason. The PLANTS were doing their best as well. Once it was confirmed that ORB was a target, they had mobilized their earth bound fighting forces and had come to ORB's aid. Even the Atlantic Federation had done so. But even with that weaponry, it seemed ORB would once again fall. Cagalli was doing her very best. Rational orders, delivered like a true leader. Lacus was dealing directly with the ZAFT forces, and anywhere that Cagalli said needed extra fire power, that was where Lacus sent them.

But no one, had planned for what occurred after the third more intrusive stage. By then, half of the main island was crawling with Strike Daggers. Dozens of them. It did not look good. They needed a miracle it seemed. The Arc Angel once again came to defend the country, that had given her and her crew shelter. The last wave of attacks had weakened their defensive lines considerably. But, Cagalli and the others, were not quitters. They would continue to fight. No matter how hopeless it looked. But things did look dire now. Now that, _those _machines and battle ship were involved. It was a fearsome vessel, that was clearly designed for both atmospheric and space flight. And aboard it, were those Mobile Suits. The thought crossed everyone's, most especially Athrun's, mind that Mina might be in one. But in a fight for your very life, they could not afford to dwell on it. Those new model Mobile Suits, were quick and agile, packed with heavy duty fire power and being piloted by...Extendeds.

It was pretty clear, there were no Naturals capable of pulling off moves, like those of the new suits. Kira, Athrun and even Mu, Dearka and Yzak, were having a tough time. Time after time, they battled. Each attack lasting for hours on end. It seemed, the Equatorial Union, wanted to control ORB pretty badly. But, those fighting for the honour of ORB, were not so easily overcome. They continued to fight. Standing firm, believing in their leader. Believing in the ideals of the nation. Fresh reinforcements, from the PLANTS, descended in pods. Shinn Asuka, leading a team, which his fiancée Lunamaria Hawke was also on board. But even with the skills of so many veteran pilots, they did not seem to be winning...against those new machines.

Then came an unusual event.

The enemy, opened negotiations. Their demands, however, were ludicrous to say the least. But, it gave all the allied forces a welcomed rest.

Every last man and woman, needed it. Along with some morale boosting. Courtesy of a young girl who was an up and coming singer. Her parents were both Natural and Coordinator. She herself was Natural. A choice her parents had thought best for her. But her natural talent to sing, had been nurtured. She was well loved, just as Lacus had been in her pop star years. She sang on the radio airways, giving a positive message to all those fighting on the front lines and behind them. All the while, talks were going on, about how to deal with the new Mobile Suits. The meeting was being held on the Arc Angel's bridge. All the veterans were there. All trying not to mention what was on all their minds. About Mina.

"Those Gundams are powerful." Kira explained "They have considerable fire power."

"Elements from previous Mobile Suits we've encountered, along with some copied from the Justice and Freedom too." Athrun added.

"They also seem to have some sort of backup power." Dearka chimed in "Our own Mobile Suits can't compete on that level."

"Yeah, they last a lot longer than the Akatsuki, or even the machines Dearka and Yzak pilot." Mu said, shaking his head.

"So for stamina purposes, the only machines we have that can fight without the need to recharge..." Murrue started to say.

"...Are the Freedom and the Justice." Lacus finished the thought.

"But, Kira and Athrun can't go on fighting endlessly like that." Cagalli interjected "It's just no humanly possible."

"I agree." Andrew Waltfeld said "It takes all our fighting strength just to keep those bastards at bay."

"So, we either go down fighting till the very last or give up now?" Mu snapped "You really think anybody is gonna want that?"

"Hey I was just stating a fact. They outmatch us on the power front." Andrew went on "But, they don't seem to have that one crucial element to their strategy."

"And that would be?" Murrue asked, before Mu could butt in and start a squabble.

"The will to fight for our freedom." Lacus said firmly.

"That's right." Cagalli continued "They fight because they're told to, we fight to protect."

"But even fighting to simply protect, isn't going to stop all this insanity." Kira pipped up "Seriously, we should know that better than anyone."

"Kira..." Cagalli looked at her twin brother.

"You know what I mean Cagalli, you, me, all of us, we've seen what it can escalate to, when we want to protect." He told her.

"It's never easy to know the right move or the correct way to go about it." Athrun said, looking thoughtfully at the floor "Not when we are dealing with people who only think of destroying and little else."

Everyone fell silent a moment. Even though they knew it all to be true, they couldn't, nor wouldn't accept defeat. They would stand and fight for what they believed was the right path. The right choice. After several moments in total quiet, it seemed that nothing was going to be resolved...that is until Mu came up with something.

"Am I the guy who can make the impossible, possible?" He grinned, earning a raised brow from his wife.

"What are you planning Mu?" She asked him.

"Well, we know we can't outmatch them for sheer stamina, but..." His grin got bigger.

"Yeah, I see what your getting at now." Andrew said, a grin creeping across his face "Ya know, it just might work."

"What might work?" Murrue asked, getting a little frustrated.

"Tactics." Andrew and Mu said in unison.

"It would need to be a daring plan of attack." Athrun said "We would need to try and box them in with just the power of the Freedom and Justice."

"So that the Akatsuki and other machines could strike them when they aren't expecting it." Kira finished.

"It won't be easy." Lacus voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"But it's the only way." Cagalli insisted.

"So, we're agreed then?" Murrue asked, looking around the group.

With nods all round, it was settled. They worked out their plan and coordinated when and where they would strike. They had to pick their own battlefield, not the enemies. Once they had it all plotted, Cagalli and Lacus went back to the Defence HQ. The Arc Angel made the preparations for the upcoming fight. Kira and Athrun were fine tuning some systems on their Mobile Suits. Dearka and Yzak were going over their part of the game plan again, to be sure there were no mistakes. Even Andrew was heading out in his Gaia, the custom orange paint job with the black detailing. They would only get one shot at this. If it failed, they could easily loose some of their fighting force. If, it failed. Every one of the pilots, were determined that wasn't going to happen. Not if they could help it.

And as was the prediction, the negotiations were a front for the enemy to regroup. They came back full force. And the new machines did as well. They squared off against Freedom and Justice. The Atlantic Federation second generation Strike Astrays, were handling the main bulk of the enemy forces, along with the Murasame's and the M1 Astrays from ORB. The six machines of the veterans group, were handling the new Mobile Suits. Kira and Athrun were up first, trying to wear them down some, before the others joined in the melee. Athrun was facing off against the bright yellow machine, with the gunmetal grey and orange detailing. It was powerful, brandishing beam cannons that could rival the Freedom. It was a tough opponent. Fast, agile and able to strike from long distances. Not really suited to Athrun's style of fighting. He was used to up close combat. But this guy, was pushing the limits of his abilities.

Kira, on the other hand, was squared off against the Mobile Suit that had transformable attributes. Much as the Saviour had. It could go from suit to bird form in a fraction of a second. Also packed full of beam weapons, along with more close combat armoury. It seemed the two friends had wound up with the wrong machines to battle. But, they still had to do their best. Working as a team, they would criss cross paths to confuse the enemy, firing when they least expected it. Trying to catch them off guard as much as possible. Close by the others were staving off the odd few idiots who figured they could butt in. They were swiftly dispatched. The sky was ablaze, as had happened time and again, with the hail of gun fire, laser beams and exploding Mobile Suits. The ocean faring vessels were taking extensive damage also. Many being sunk within a few moments.

The battle, was fierce and unyielding. Casualties were high.

But...it was about to get even worse.

The enemies new battle ship, started to move up toward the front. It's giant quad positron canons, far bigger and stronger than either the Lohengrin or the Tannhäuser. It was a force to be reckoned with. Allied ships were no match for it. It boasted superior speed on the water and the position of those four canons, meant the firing range was almost three hundred and sixty degrees. Great swathes of water would erupt and become steam, with every shot. Large chunks of shoreline were vaporised in an instant. Everyone who witnessed it, could not fathom how someone could created something with so much destructive force. But those who had been there during the previous war, knew all to well, what happened when machines that powerful were created and used on others. Many still remembered the chaos caused by the Destroy.

Without much hope of fighting back, the regular naval ships were sitting ducks. The Arc Angel though, proved a little too cunning for the enemy vessel. With a crew that understood the limits and capabilities of their own ship, they were able to just keep from getting hit directly. Though the ship did not get away unscathed. As the front line began to waver, being pushed back, it was a heroic effort to keep from being overrun. The battle lasted deep into the night, the clashing of metal upon metal ringing through the skies. The darkness was illuminated by the laser beams, streaking across the midnight canvas. Their plan had worked, to a point. They had successfully worn the enemy suits down, till they had to retreat due to low power levels. Every man and woman, was exhausted.

With the allied forces regrouping, a radio message was broadcast, for all the soldiers to hear. It was from their joint leaders. ORB, The PLANTS and The Atlantic Federation. Standing together as one, they were dubbed The Peace Alliance. The leaders of which, Cagalli, Lacus and Armande Delagosi, saw things the same way and were working towards the very same goal. Peace. With all the resupplying, the treating of wounded, it was a quiet lull in the midst of utter confusion.

"We, as the leaders of our nations and of The Peace Alliance, commend all the brave men and women fighting for the right to live peacefully. We will not bow to pressure. We will not succumb to tyranny. We will remain resolute and steadfast in our efforts to bring this unjust blood shed to a swift conclusion that benefits everyone on this Earth." Cagalli stated.

"Our beliefs will carry us forward on the path of peace and hope. We cannot allow our dreams to be stripped from us, nor can we allow suffering of the innocents in this world. Together, our hearts desiring the same thing and our minds set to achieving it, we can and will follow the correct path. As human beings, we have a duty to care for and to protect those who cannot do so for themselves." Lacus continued.

"For the moment that a persons will to choose their own path in life and to follow the guiding principles of their own beliefs, is taken from them, our world will crumble into chaos and uncertainty. Therefore we cannot, under any circumstances, allow these barbarians who desire a dictatorship as the governing body of this beautiful planet of ours. For the moment we submit, we shall cease to live free as we were born to be. But will be enslaved by an overbearing tyrannical power. For our right to live as we see fit! For the future of our children! For the future of our world, we must not fall! We must stand firm, as one nation...the Human Nation!" Finished Armande, with enthusiasm.

In every encampment, every place where soldiers were grouped and could hear the broadcast, there was cheering. It resounded throughout the country. Aboard the Arc Angel, the pilots and crew heard the same thing. It lifted their spirits as well. They knew that having not only the nations of Earth striving for the same thing, but the PLANTS too, was a great thing. An hour after the broadcast, on the flight deck of the Arc Angel, all the key players were assembled. Some sat on steps, some on crates, others leaning on containers. Cups were perched here and there, as the group discussed possible game plans, for when the enemy came at them again. Which was inevitable. Dawn would be in three hours, yet none of them had gotten much sleep.

"Well at least we know now the first plan worked." Yzak said, with a shrug.

"To a point." Athrun added "We had them cornered, but we just couldn't bring them down."

"I know..." Kira said thoughtfully "It takes everything that each of us have out there, just to keep up with them."

"Ain't that the truth." Dearka said, sipping his water "I don't think we could do any better, even if we had more nuclear powered Mobile Suits."

"Your right about that." Mu grunted "They just seem to be...in another league. Like Athrun and Kira, only on never ending batteries or something."

"Well whatever the case, we can't allow them to get too close to ORB." Murrue said suddenly, leaning on Mu's arm "If we could only get them to a battle area of our own choosing."

"How would that even be possible?" Lacus asked, her eyes scanning around everyone there "What would it take, to draw them to a place of our choosing?"

"You make a valid point Lacus. But, there has to be a way." Cagalli placed her hand to her chin "Nothing is entirely impossible. We've all seen proof of that."

"I know this may not go over very well..." Andrew suddenly said "But, what about trying to contact the pilots directly and goading them into it?"

"You mean anger them enough that they would blindly follow us anywhere?" Yzak asked, then grinned "I'm up for that. Would love to give those bastards a piece of my mind."

"Yeah but with you, they would just get really pissed and shoot you out of the sky, Yzak." Dearka taunted, earning a punch to his shoulder.

"Knock it off you two." Andrew scolded "You still haven't learned any respect yet, have you?"

Before either could answer back to that remark, Athrun raised his hand to halt Yzak's temper. He was frowning, not looking at all happy.

"Your suggesting, that we try and get on their radio wave and irritate them enough to really incite them." He said, then looking right at Andrew "And what if one of them is Mina?"

"Well, maybe being a woman, she would be the most likely to follow and continue to fight." He replied, with a shrug.

"Hey kid, we know your having issues with this." Mu pipped up "But this is war. If you let your guard down because the girl you fell for _might _be one of the pilots...well then your liable to get shot out of the sky for hesitating."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Cagalli tried to stand up for him, feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked around, at her brother.

"Cagalli, Mu is right. This ploy may not be the best one for Athrun to try and participate in. Due to his emotional connection."

"But think about it Kira..." Lacus spoke up "...in one form or another, we all have an emotional connection to Mina."

"True." His hand lowered, as he turned to his best friend "Athrun, do you feel you'll be able to cope? Should her voice come over the radio?"

"I...don't know." Athrun's frown deepened and he grit his teeth a little "I know it has to be done. But, I'm worried her memories of me and all of you might have been tampered with."

Everyone went silent a moment. They all knew, he could be right. They also knew, it was a possibility that her memories had been twisted so that she only had hatred for them. There was just no telling, until they got out there. As if collectively thinking the same thing, they all looked at one another. Each set of eyes, held the same determination in them. They would give it a try. See if they could unbalance them enough to get an edge over them. And they would try it, at dawn.

~~~X~~~


End file.
